Puck is the Father
by totallygilmore
Summary: While the scene where Finn finds out Puck is the father of Quinn's baby in 'Sectionals' was well done, there are thousands times before then that Finn could've found out. PROMPT-FIC. COMPLETE.
1. Impossible

**Everyone has prompt-fics out there now ranging from Finchel and Samcedes ones to the amazing **_**Kiss **_**for Klaine by foraworldundeserving. Lately, I've been thinking about Quick, because A) they are one of my favorite couples and B) Idina (Shelby) is returning in S3 and the Quick fans are hoping not just for a Quick and Beth reunion, but a Quinn/Puck reunion. Which led me to think about (and watch) all of S1 again and as I was watching it, I realized there were **_**so **_**many times that it could've slipped or Finn could've realized, which led me to wonder what other people saw as well, which leads to this prompt fic. **

**This will all by prompted by YOU, the ever-so-lovely Quick fans. You can leave your prompts in the reviews (anons are welcome), PM them to me, or leave them in the "ask" box on my tumblr (the link is located at the bottom of my profile page). I most likely use **_**every single prompt**_**, just try to keep em' clean (what I'm saying is: nothing that would be considered M-rated, b/c I can't write that). The prompts **_**can**_** be vague like a certain place or time ("Hudson Home" set after Ballad). They can also be very detailed (like 'in this certain episode, with these certain characters, in this certain scene, etc, etc.)**

**Here's the first one to start off that one of my friends suggested. **

_**Anon: Finn knows that he can't be the father when Quinn tells him. In 1x04.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own <em>Glee. <em>I do, though, own my own writing. :)**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray sat on the floor of the bathroom of her Lima, Ohio home in tears.<p>

The pink plus signs of four different pregnancy tests, sat there almost mocking her.

This couldn't be happening. This pink plus sign _had_ to be a _mistake_. There was no way—_no way_ that _she_—Quinn _Fabray_: _head cheerleader_, _president _of the _celibacy _club could be _pregnant_.

But she was. And she knew who was the father too….and it wasn't her boyfriend. It was her boyfriend's best friend. Noah-freakin'-Puckerman.

She was going to lose _everything_: Finn, her dream life, her popularity, her family's respect, her church's respect, and her body.

Options flew through her mind. She couldn't get an abortion; it was against her beliefs to do so. She would have to carry this baby for nine months, regardless if she wanted to or not. Adoption? Maybe. It seemed like a good option. She didn't want to keep the baby nor did she want to raise the child with Puck. Why not let someone else be happy?

But it was then she realized that she didn't even want to go all those months with Puck by her side. What would he do to even help her?

Nothing, of course.

For the first time in her life, nothing was going her way and she didn't like it one bit.

xxx

She tried to avoid Finn the next day. And the day after that and the day after that. She tried to avoid _everyone_. She skipped cheerios practice, skipped glee club, in hopes of getting out before anyone tried to get her attention.

"Q! Hey, Q! Where are you going?"

Quinn spun around to see Santana and Brittany sprinting down the hallway towards her.

"I-uh—" she mumbled to her friends, "I don't feel well, tell Coach Sylvester I'm going home. Same with Mr. Schue."

_It's not exactly a lie, _she thought to herself.

"Coach is going to pissed," the feisty Latina reminded her.

Brittany nodded.

"Come on, Quinn. I'll help you through practice."

"I don't _care_," Quinn snapped, "Tell her I've gone home. _Got it?_"

Brittany shrunk behind Santana.

The golden girl spun on her heels, leaving her friends in the dust. She quickly arrived at her locker throwing in her books when she heard his voice.

"Quinn!" Finn shouted.

She took a deep breath, slammed her locker shut, and began to walk away.

"Hey, what's with the silent treatment?"he added.

Quinn could hear him picking up his pace. She wouldn't out walk him, so she stopped next to the trophy case.

"W-wh-wha-whatever I did, I'm sorry," he mumbled.

He was so sweet, apologizing when he didn't even do anything. Tears filled her eyes and she stuttered out the inevitable words.

"_I'm pregnant._"

In that moment, the world went silent for the sixteen year old boy.

"I wasn't sure I was—I didn't expect it, but I took a test," Quinn rambled, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…"

"M-m-_mine?_" Finn stuttered out.

_No, _Quinn thought to herself, _not yours. _

That's when it hit her. She would give up the baby for adoption, but she would _not _have to be Puck's arm candy for the next eight or so months.

_The hot tub, _Quinn thought to herself, _Finn would—Finn will believe that. He's dumb enough to think so. Then Finn will be with me and it will be his kid—to everyone's knowledge—and man-hands will have to stay away from him_.

Perfect.

"Yes you," she managed between sobs, "Who else would it be?"

She watched his eyes widen.

"B-b-but we _never_—"

"Last month? The hot tub?" Quinn lied, "Ask Jeeves said it was the perfect temperature for—_for_—" She stepped closer sobbing into Finn's shoulder. He would _have _to stay with her now.

Finn ran a hand through his hair as he embraced the scared, blonde girl.

"Wait," Finn said, pushing Quinn away, "We were wearing our _swimsuits_. I've paid enough attention in Biology and Health to know that, _that, _is not possible. Is this some kind of joke, Quinn? Are you that mad I joined glee club? You joined too!"

"_No!_" she cried, _"I'm pregnant!_"

"Then who _is_ the father?" Finn demanded, _"Who _did you cheat on me with? _Who _Quinn?"

"'Sup, my boy! 'Sup MILF," Puck called as he walked up to the two of them. When he saw Quinn's red eyes and Finn's angry expression, he knew something was wrong.

"Not the time, Puck," Finn growled, turning back to his girlfriend, "_Who _did you sleep with Quinn? _Who _got you pregnant?"

"You're _pregnant?_"

When Finn turned to address Puck's statement, he saw that his best friend looked like he was in a state of shock. When he turned back to Quinn, her eyes were locked with Puck's.

"Oh My—," Finn started, "_Him? Puck_? _My best friend?_"

Quinn sighed in defeat and nodded, "_Puck is the father_."

"How could you do this to me? We're _done!_" He screamed at Quinn, then he turned to Puck, "I thought we were best friends, dude?"

When neither of the expecting parents said anything, Finn stormed off.

"I can take care of you," Puck began, "I'll get us some cash, some stuff, we can be a family. I'll be a good dad to our baby…"

These were the words that Quinn had wanted to hear _so _badly. But she had wanted them to come out of Finn's mouth.

"I'm going to do this on my own," she whispered, "And I'm going to give the baby up for adoption. I know you don't understand it, but please respect it."

She turned to walk away but Puck grabbed her arm.

"_Please _Quinn. Just one chance."

His eyes were like a puppy dogs, pleading with her. She thought back to a few days ago, when she had been sitting on her bathroom floor, crying that she wished that Puck would want to help, wishing that she could trust him.

"Fine. One chance. That's _all _you're going to get."

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best work, but it will get better. 1x04 always seemed a bit hard to rewrite. <strong>

_**Please **_**review and _send those prompts! _:)**


	2. Shout

**Have you seen the one season 3 set picture from yesterday of Dianna with tons of pink streaks in her hair? Apparently, Quinn is going to "embrace her inner bad girl" for a bit. Oh, and Santana was back in her Cheerios uniform in the pic also. I'm not sure how I feel about punk Quinn. I'd take HBIC Quinn over that. Hopefully, it's a short stint and somehow that helps her get back together with Puck. (?)**

**Anyways, the prompt:  
><strong>

**_xLil' Suga Babyx: Puck overhears the conversation between Terri and Quinn about giving up the baby in Vitamin D and confronts Quinn, Finn sees Puck shouting at his girlfriend and wants to know why...All shall be revealed!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own <em>Glee. <em>I do, though, own my own writing. :)**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>Shout<span>_

Quinn stood in front of the empty bathroom mirror.

How was she going to do this for seven more months? Well, not for seven, _exactly_. She wasn't going to fit in her Cheerios uniform for that long.

Sue _saw _her legs _quiver_. They had _never _quivered in _any _of the coach's crazy stunts _ever_ before. Not even when Quinn had to stay up late and write her Honors English paper and cram for her accelerated Biology test and she was overly tired the next day. Coach Sylvester was going to find out that it wasn't glee club that was making her tired.

She was going to find out that her head cheerleader was _pregnant_.

xxx

The next day, Quinn skillfully avoided Cheerios practice and told her cheerleading friends that she was helping Rachel pick out costumes for their glee club number.

Instead, she sat in a bathroom stall for an hour, wondering how her life had gotten to this point—almost out of control. The only thing she did have under control was _Finn_.

When the bell rang after seventh period, Quinn walked out of the bathroom and into the halls of William McKinley High School looking for Finn.

"Hey, Brit," she began, walking towards her friend who was standing at her locker, staring into space, "Have you seen Finn?"

The blonde looked up at her, snapping out of her daydreaming trance.

"Who?"

"Finn? My boyfriend?" Quinn threw out keywords of places he could be, "Glee club? Football?"

"Finn's a football?"

"No, he's my boyfriend," Quinn responded.

"Your boyfriend's a football?"

Quinn huffed.

"_Finn Hudson_."

"Oh," Brittany stated, "I think he went to Mrs. Schuester's office."

"Mrs. Schuester's office?" Quinn questioned.

"She's the new nurse now," Santana snapped at her as she walked up, "Are you _'tired'_ too, Q? Need some rest so your legs don't quiver as much because of all the '_stress' _of _glee club_?"

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Santana. Don't you have something better to do? Like rehearse for our _'Halo/Walking on Sunshine' _number or learn to hold me up on the pyramid properly?"

Santana crossed her arms.

"Don't you have to go buy bigger pants, preggo?"

"Shut it, San," she remarked, "Besides last time I checked, like I said, you were one of the cheerleader's holding my up on the pyramid. Next time, I could _easily_ tell Coach Sylvester that it was your fault and because I'm her _head _cheerleader, she'll easily _believe_ me."

"_Whatever_," the Latina grumbled, "Come on, Brit, let's go."

Santana and Brittany walked away and Quinn turned around to walk to the nurse's office. She skillfully avoided Karofsky, Azimio, and their slushies on the way there.

"Quinn!" the cheery voice ran out.

The golden haired girl turned to see Terri Schuester behind her.

"Hi," Quinn smiled, "So, I've been thinking about your offer…"

Terri smiled, hopefully. Then, realizing where they were Terri pulled Quinn into the nurses office.

"_And…_?"

"I've decided to let you adopt the baby," she told the youngest Del Monico sister.

"Oh, Quinn!" Terri screeched, grinning, "That's so—"

"_Adopt?_" came a deep male voice.

Terri cringed, at first, thinking that it was her husband who was there and that her plan was about to fall apart. But he wasn't.

Puck came up to the two, pulling Quinn aside.

"You're giving _our _baby up for _adoption_?"

Quinn sighed.

"I can't raise _my _baby and even if I could, I would think you wouldn't want me to raise the baby with Finn…."

Puck huffed. She knew how to stump him.

"I _don't_. But even if you are giving up _our _baby for adoption, why the hell are you giving it to _her_? Especially since she's already expecting!" he yelled.

They heard footsteps and a familiar figure popped into the doorway.

"Mrs. Schue? I need a hall pass," Finn said.

"Stop yelling at me!" Quinn demanded.

"I'm not yelling!" Puck responded.

"_Dude! _Why are you yelling at _my _girlfriend?" Finn snapped jumping in between the two of them, "You have _no _reason to! Plus, she's _pregnant _and doesn't need the stress!"

Puck rolled his eyes, almost mocking Finn.

"_Really?_ She's _pregnant?_" Puck said, pretending to be shocked.

"Don't be an ass, Puckerman," Finn muttered, "Being pregnant is hard on her, especially since she never expected it to happen."

Quinn looked between the two boys and then to Mrs. Schuester, who was watching from the other room like it was her favorite noon-time soap opera.

"Oh My—you have _got _to be _smarter_ than that, Hudson!" Puck shouted, shaking his head, "I _knocked _Quinn up! I'm the father of her baby!"

The room went dead silent.

Quinn watched as Finn's face went pale.

Puck was thinking of how he could've chosen his words better. Not that_ 'Hey, I'm the father of your girlfriend's baby, not you' _would've sounded good in any form.

Finn looked back and forth between the guy who was supposed to be his best friend and the girl who was supposed to be his girlfriend.

"W-w-_what?_," Finn stuttered out.

"Hey, Mrs. Schuester. Mr. Schue told me—" Rachel rambled, walking in. She stopped when she was next to Finn and realized something was wrong.

"I _can't _believe you did this to me!" Finn screamed.

"_No! You _are the father, Finn!" the golden haired girl cried.

"No! _Don't _lie to me anymore! Just tell me. "

Finally, Quinn sighed in defeat and mumbled out the four words, "_Puck is the father._"

_"Did _you _deliberately _try to screw my life up by telling me that I was the father?" Finn asked her, still enraged.

Quinn shook her head.

"_No!_ I wanted you to be the father, I_ really _did. I didn't mean to sleep with Puck," she told him. She hoped that if he heard those words that everything would be forgotten and he'd listen to her and come back to her, "I was going to give him or her up for adoption, so you didn't ever find out…"

"But I'd still feel obligated to stay with you?" Finn finished her thought.

Quinn stepped towards him.

"_I-I-I'm so sorry, Finn_. I didn't tell you because was afraid of losing you and losing you to _man-hands._"

_"Hey!"_ Rachel piped up.

"Well, you _did_," Finn snapped, throwing his arm around Rachel's shoulder, "_Come on_, Rach."

Quinn watched as Finn stormed out of the nurse's office with Rachel.

"I told you I can be a good father," Puck commented, "Please _just let me try_."

Quinn shrugged.

"Fine," she whispered back, "What do I have to lose?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure how I feel about this one (my writing)...hope you guys like it though!<strong>

**Please review and I _really _need prompts! I got two yesterday and this is one of them, so it means that I only have one to work on right now. You can PM your ideas to me, leave them in my "ask" or "submit" box at my tumblr, or leave them in the reviews! :)**

**I've kind of been writing mean Quinn, so her attitude probably will change a bit in the next prompt (and it works for the next prompt anyway). **


	3. Caring

**So, I'm really excited for you to read this next prompt because I worked really hard on it and I think I did well on this one. **

**But before then, I'd like to point out something someone said about the last scene/prompt one-shot (which you all may have been thinking too)—that Finn seemed to just choose Rachel because he was hurt and his real feeling for Rachel didn't seem all there and that it didn't seem like Quinn had many feelings for Puck and just said 'yes' because he was all she had left. Well, that prompt took place in Vitamin D—which is not long after _Preggers_. I think, by then, since it's _so early on,_ Quinn still doesn't really want to admit her feelings for Puck, yet, even though she does have those feelings. She's so upset that what she had been worrying about for so long—Finchel—just came true. In these prompts/one-shots, it'll vary because of the time-frame. ****As for Finchel (I'm a huge Finchel fan) and I totally believe that Finn's feeling towards Rachel are honest. I just put it in there because I knew that if Finn did that it would hurt Quinn, who still really wanted—at that point—to be with him during her nine months—because at that time, Puck hadn't done anything (in her mind) to prove that he was worthy. **

**If any of that makes sense. Like I said, it'll vary. For instance, this next one does show both the true feelings between Quinn and Puck as well as Finn and Rachel.**

**Prompt ****from _QuickFan: You could do one where Finn finds out in wheels when he and Puck have the fight in the hallway about Quinn, and Finn could ask Puck why he cares so much about Quinn and Puck could tell him the truth._**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own _Glee_ or any of the few scripted words I have in here from the _Wheels _episode. However, I do own the rest of my own writing. :)

* * *

><p><em><span>Caring<span>_

"Just saying, she _does _have a point," Puck told Finn, "You are kind of an idiot."

Finn glared at him.

"Nice support, dude," Finn muttered, "Whatever happened to 'bros before hoes'?"

Finn sped up his wheel chair, hoping to "out-wheel" Puck, so he didn't have to hear any more of what he had to say about him. Finn was already so confused from Quinn's pregnant, to the whole job debacle, and his feelings for Rachel.

"You've got a baby on the way, bro," Puck commented.

"Really? Never would've guessed," Finn mumbled under his breath, slightly hoping Puck would hear him and shut up. But he didn't.

"—And you haven't done _spit_ to take care of it," Puck continued.

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Like _you _would do any _different_."

"Damn straight, I would," Puck snapped. He already was. Quinn might not want to go through the whole nine months process with thin, she might want Finn to think he is the father, and she might want to give th ababy up for adoption, but he was still working his darndest to provide some kind of money for her and their baby.

_"How?"_ Finn complained, "_Nobody's _hiring!"

Puck stopped his wheel chair and huffed.

"_Sell _your _X-Box_, use money from the bake sale, have a yard sale, drum on the freaking streets for god sakes—just do _something_, _whatever _it takes!" Puck shouted at his best friend, "All I hear is you whining and crying about how hard this is on _you_. _What about her?_"

Finn spun his wheel chair towards Puck.

_"Dude! You are so out of line!_ You _don't_ even _know _what I'm dealing with!"

"_You're _a _punk _who _doesn't _deserve to have Quinn as his girlfriend!" Puck snapped.

"You're a punk!" Finn retaliated.

They slammed the wheels of their wheel chairs together and then flew off onto the ground, each trying to punch the other.

_"Guys!_" Mr. Schue shouted, trying to keep them apart.

"Why the _hell _do you _even _care _so _freaking _much_?" Finn yelled at Puck.

"_I _don't know what you're dealing with?" Puck snorted, "_Like _hell_ I _do. _Everyday_, actually. You _don't _have a baby on the way!"

Finn lunged towards him again, but this time was held back by Mike Chang.

"_I do_," Puck finished, "_That _baby, _Quinn's _baby, the one she is _pregnant _with—is _mine_. _I'm _the _father_."

The hallway went dead silent. Even the bystanders who had been chanting '_fight_' all of seven seconds ago had gone completely silent at Puck's revelation.

Within seconds, it changed when Quinn walked around the corner with Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes. The attention quickly turned to the pregnant, ex-head cheerleader, golden haired girl.

"What did I miss?" she whispered, thinking she was the only one who could hear herself.

Finn, instead of sucker-punching Puck some more (which he couldn't, even if he wanted to, given Mike's restraining hold on him) turned to Quinn, the girl who was _supposed _to be his girlfriend.

"I'm not getting a job," he stated, simply.

"_Finn_," Quinn warned, "Do you really want to do this here? You have to help prov—"

_"No!"_ Finn shouted, angrily, who took Quinn aback, a little, _"I don't!_ Especially since it's _not my baby."_

Quinn was speechless. Who told him? Within seconds, though, she realized the answer was quite obvious. It was the only other person who knew.

"Just tell me," Finn snapped, "I want to hear it from you, too."

Quinn looked from Finn, to Brittany, to Santana, to Mercedes, to Mike, to Mr. Schue, to Rachel—who was a few steps behind Finn—, to the crowd of bystanders, to her baby bump, to Puck, and lastly, back to Finn.

"_Yes_," she replied, her voice trembling, on the verge of tears, _"Puck is the father_."

Finn's expression went from angry to hurt to being completely expression-less. Quinn's hands trembled against the textbooks she was holding in her hands.

"I'm _so _sorry, Finn," she whispered, "I'm really sor—"

"You know what?" he said, turning to Puck and then back to Quinn, "At least my life is that less-complicated now. That takes a _whole _load off my shoulders now."

With that, he angrily spun on his heels and walked towards the choir room.

"Everyone, clear out!" Mr. Schuester commanded, "_Now!_"

As the crowd diminished, Puck walked up to Quinn, who was now standing alone, since Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany had headed to glee club.

"Quinn, I—" he began.

She cut him off.

"You did the right thing," she confessed, "Telling Finn."

"Can I walk you to glee club?" he asked.

She nodded.

When they reached the choir room door, Puck spoke up again.

"I meant what I said—about being a family—I can take care of _you_, of _us, _and of _our _baby. I have the money and I promise you, I didn't take it from anyone. I got a job at Kurt's dad's auto shop," he pulled the crumpled up dollar bills out of his wallet in his back pocket, "I can get us some stuff, a house. Yeah, it might take a bit, but I'm ready for the challenge."

"I wasn't drunk that night," she mumbled, "I knew what I was doing. I tried to keep Finn from Rachel because I knew he had—," she looked into the choir room. She saw Finn smiling at Rachel and reaching for her hand and the small, Broadway bound girl smiled back and let Finn take her hand, "—_has_ feelings for her. That was wrong and unfair, especially when I, too, had—_have_—feelings for someone else."

"Me?"

Quinn nodded, smiling.

"Yes, _you_. You're not a _'Lima Loser._' I never should've called you that. You're _special_ and _romantic_."

"Well, _my lady_, would you like to ditch glee club and head to the Home-Ec room to bake some more cupcakes?" he asked, grinning goofily.

Remembering the memory, Quinn giggled, biting her lower lip.

"Like I said, _such _a _romantic_."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this one! It's my favorite so far. I don't remember if the baking scene came before or after the hallway scene, but let's just say it comes before, for the sake of this scenario.<strong>

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send me prompts, because, as of right now, I don't have _any_. You can leave them in the reviews, PM me, or submit them in the "submit" or "ask" box on my tumblr. **

**And _please _review! Your thoughts help me write well and write fast!**


	4. Falling

**Emagawsh! Did you hear the news? They are looking for two blonde twin baby girls for S3 to cast as Beth!  
><strong>

**Now, before you say anything about them being blonde (because it was my first reaction too, haha) because of Quinn's "Lucy" storyline, two dark haired people can have a blonde child. [That and RIB's, well RM's not, not that great a continuity...]**

** Prompt from _TheOfficialGleek_: **_you could do one where quinn falls down the stairs or something and puck finds her and calls she has a miscarriage and puck get upset then finn finds out about the real father and freaks out...idk just trying to throw something different out there_**. **

**Different is good. So, I _didn't _want Quinn to have a miscarriage, because I think the whole pregnancy thing made her a better person (at least for the last half of S1 and the beginning of S2). But I did take the whole "falling down the stairs" idea and "hospital" and this came of it...**

**I hope I did the prompt justice. Oh, and this does not follow the "Lucy Caboosey" storyline. Quinn's always lived in Lima and she's always been blonde.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own _Glee_. However, I do own my own writing. :)

* * *

><p><em>Falling<em>

When the bell rang after her sixth period class, Quinn Fabray quickly jumped out of her seat and rushed out the door trying to avoid the mass of students that began the flood the hallways of William McKinley High School. She grabbed the stair railing on the set of side stairs that weren't used as often and ran down them (as fast as she could at three and a half — almost four— months pregnant and slightly out of shape).

When she hit the landing between the two steps of stairs, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. At the sound of the two minute warning bell, she began to run down the last flight of steps. Quinn felt one of her brown ballet flatts catch on something and the ex-head cheerleader went tumbling forward.

She screamed as anyone would when falling down a half a flight of stairs.

"_Quinn!_" Puck shouted. The sixteen year old male darted forward towards the golden haired girl, "_Quinn! _Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled, rubbing her baby bump.

"Oh My God, the baby!" Puck exclaimed in concern, "We got to call an ambulance! We _have _to make sure you and her are okay!"

He quickly grabbed his cell phone from his pocket.

She reached forward, knocking it out of his hands.

"Don't," she muttered, "I'm fine and so is she."

Quinn tried to life herself off the deserted school hallway.

"Ow," she mumbled, wincing in pain.

"What's wrong? Are you in labor? _Breath out, breath in_."

Quinn rolled his eyes.

"I'm not in labor you idiot!"

Puck's eyes flashed in concern.

"What's wrong then?" he questioned.

"It's my ankle. That and my side hurts, but I think that's where I hit the stairs on the way down," she confessed.

"_Please _let me get you to the doctors," Puck pleaded, "Just to make sure."

Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"_Just _for my ankle?"

Puck sighed.

"_Fine_. Just for your ankle," he lied.

Quinn let him pick her up off the floor and carry her out to his truck.

It wasn't even until they were five miles away from the school, that she realized that she had just did something that she had never done before.

She had just ditched school.

xxx

"Lima Hospital ER," she read, slightly annoyed.

"She can read," Puck smirked.

"You said you were going to take me to the _doctor's_ office."

"And you made the mistake of not telling me where that was," he responded, sounding more like his usual self, "And last time I checked, there were doctors at the ER."

Quinn rolled her eyes as Puck helped her out of the truck.

"_Name_," the nurse asked as the two walked in.

"Quinn Fabray," Quinn answered.

"Date of birth?"

"March 27, 1993. I'm sixteen."

Puck quickly jumped in.

"She fell down a half a flight of stairs during the passing period at our high school and she says her ankle hurts a bit. Also, she has a bit of discomfort on her left side."

"Name of your high school?" the nurse asked.

Both Puck and Quinn were slightly reluctant to answer that one, given that they both had just ditched school (even if it was for medical reasons).

"School?"

"William McKinley High School," Quinn whispered loud enough that only Puck and the nurse could hear her.

"Anything else I should know?" the middle aged woman questioned. Quinn wondered why the woman hadn't asked for an insurance card or something along those lines. Puck, on the other hand, didn't think twice about it, knowing that the nurse probably didn't expect one from two teenagers.

"Um, she's pregnant," Puck told the nurse.

"Almost four months," Quinn added.

The nurse looked up at the two teenagers for a second and then back down at the paperwork where she scribbled down '_almost twelve weeks_.'

"Anne?" the nurse called.

"Yes, Martha?"

Nurse Martha handed the paperwork to the other nurse.

"Um, _okay_," the nurse apparently named Anne stated. Her face looked slightly concerned, "Miss Fabray, please follow me. Your boyfriend can come too,

Quinn looked at Puck and then back at the nurse.

"Oh, he's not—"she began, but the nurse was already speed-walking down the hallway.

The next thirty minutes were filled with the nurse and the doctor constantly asking questions. Both teenagers could tell that one of the two nurses was slightly irritated that they couldn't x-ray her ankle, because she was pregnant. But Quinn knew that wasn't what could be worrying them, at least not _that _much. She snuck a peek at what part of her chart she could actually decipher. But the only part she could decipher was the part she already knew.

_Quinn Charlotte Fabray_

D.O.B.:_ March 27, 1993 _(16 years old)

_-Fell down the stairs of WMHS, says ankle is in pain. Also comments that there is discomfort on her left side. _

IMPT.:_ Almost twelve weeks pregnant. _

"Doctor Howard?" Quinn piped up, after forty-five minutes, "What's going on?"

Puck was relieved when Quinn asked that question because he had been thinking the same thing.

"Well, Miss Fabray, we can't take an x-ray of your ankle, which is not a huge problem. Given that you can twist it back and forth, we think you've just strained it. We are going to have the nurse wrap it with some ice, so the swelling goes down. We'll make you an appointment, so we can check it in a few weeks. If, at all, the pain continues, call us and we'll schedule an earlier appointment, to see if we can figure out something else," the doctor said.

Quinn nodded.

"It's already starting to feel better. The pain is dying down," she mentioned, "But what are all the other questions for? You guys seemed pretty frantic for a bit."

"Well, when you first came in with your boyfriend—"

"He's not my—"

The doctor didn't pay any attention to what Quinn began to say and so she sighed in defeat, sat back, and listened.

"—we were afraid, because of the discomfort you said you were feeling on your left side. We wondered if the fall had impacted the baby and possibly resulted in a miscarriage. There were no signs of blood, though, which is good, and you weren't feeling any of the symptoms listed, which is also a good thing. We would like to take an ultrasound just to make sure," Doctor Howard continued.

Quinn nodded.

The first nurse rolled in a cart, the second the screen. It took about five minutes to set up.

"You're the father, correct?" the first nurse questioned Puck.

Puck nodded.

"Yes."

Quinn shot him a frantic look. No one was supposed to know that but the two of them. It could go down in her medical records.

At Quinn's strange look, the nurse quickly turned to her.

"Is _he_ the father, Miss Fabray?"

_Finn will never find out, _Quinn thought to herself, _he doesn't even know I left school and nobody was in the hallway at the time, plus I told him that Santana was giving me a ride today. He'll never find out. _

"Yes, he is the father," she admitted.

Within minutes, a white blob showed up on the screen.

"It looks like your daughter will be just fine," Doctor Howard announced, "You will be too."

Both teenagers sighed in relief.

"Let me go hand this paper to the nurse at the front desk and then I will be back to help you schedule an appointment," the doctor told them. Both nurses followed him.

xxx

_"What do you mean I can't see her? She's my girlfriend!"_ Finn's voice rang out in the hallway of Lima Hospital, "She's pregnant with my baby!"

Nurse Anne looked at him in confusion.

"She might be your girlfriend, sir, but she's not pregnant with your baby," Anne remarked back.

"What do you mean? That she's not pregnant? Because I'm pretty sure she is, I don't think she'd risk losing her position as head cheerleader and being kicked out of her house, if she wasn't," Finn retorted.

"Calm down, sir," Anne began, "Miss Fabray _is_ pregnant and she may be your girlfriend, but she is _not, _I repeat _not _pregnant with your child."

"B-b-but I got her pregnant in a hot tub—she said so," Finn muttered in confusion.

"Sir, that's not possible."

"Then _who _did get _her _pregnant?" Finn snapped, in confusion. He knew there had to be a mistake. The doctor's must have written something down wrong. It was _his_.

"The man who is in the hospital room with her, I think his name is Noah Patterson or Puckerman or something along those lines."

"Puckerman?" Finn whispered.

He pushed past the nurse into the hospital room where Quinn lay, with her eyes closed. Puck was sitting on the other side of her.

"I can't _freaking _believe this!" Finn snapped.

Quinn's eyes fluttered open. She swore she heard—

_"Finn? What _are you doing here?_"_ she questioned.

"Santana and Mercedes told me that you left and had to go to the hospital. I left as soon as I could and called my mom—she's at the front desk with your mom—"

Quinn looked up at Finn.

"My mom is here?" she whispered.

"Yes, your mom is here. They called her since you're still under your family's insurance—"

_She actually came, _Quinn thought, _She came to make sure I was okay. _

"—I go to find the nurse and she tells me that you are _pregnant _with _his _baby!" Finn exclaimed, pointing at Puck.

Quinn tried to think of something smart and witty to say. Something to say that could calm Finn down, prove him wrong.

But she couldn't.

He wasn't wrong.

"I'm _sorry_," was all she could manage to slip out.

His face turned from his normal color to blue to purple to red.

"I want you _out! Out of my house! _I'm going to go home and when you get there, you have _one hour _to get your stuff out and find another place to live!" Finn screamed.

With that, the tall teenager turned on his heels and stormed out of the Lima Hospital room.

"Miss Fabray," Nurse Martha called, "You're free to go."

Puck helped Quinn off the hospital bed. They made their way in the hallway and started down towards the front desk.

She felt the glare from Carole as she passed. She saw her mom ask Carole what was wrong. She saw the words form in Carole's mouth as she spoke to Judy Fabray.

When her mom turned back to her, she wanted to say something, reach to her, and tell her that she didn't mean to screw up. But all she got from her mother was a look. One of disappointment. Not disappointment of getting pregnant, disappointment for lying about something so big.

"I'm sorry," Puck mumbled, "For messing up your life. In one week, you lost the most important people to you. Your family."

Quinn turned back to him and shook her head.

"No, I didn't. You're my family. You, _her_," she put her hand on her bump, "And me. _We're a family._"

* * *

><p><strong>So, I still think that the last chapter was my best<em> writing<em> so far. **

**I love _all _the prompts though!  
><strong>

**Like I said, I hope I did this current prompt justice.  
><strong>

**Send prompts if you have any. You can leave them in the reviews, PM me, or submit them in the "submit" or "ask" box on my tumblr. **

**And _please _review! Your thoughts help me write well and write fast!**


	5. Lies

**I'm glad you all liked the last prompt scene (which, by the way, was set between Ballad and Hairography)! Sorry for the wait on this one. **

**We're getting closer to September 20th! Less than a month away (which, yes, does seem like forever, but still...it's better than being back in May and having it be many months away).  
><strong>

**From _CarolineMorrison_: ****_-What if when Will finds out Terri is fake pregnant he tells Finn?  
><em>_after Will pulls off her belly - "What were you going to do when the time  
>came?"<br>_**

_**Terri: "Quinn Fabray"**_

_**Will: "What! Does Finn know?"**_

_**Terri: "It's not up to him, it's not his baby. It's Puck's."**_

_**Will, fresh off the hurt of being lied to goes and tells Finn the truth. . .**_

_**This is [obviously] set in 1x12, Mattress.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own _Glee _or the tiny part of 1x12 dialogue that's in this_. _I wish I did. I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

><p><span>Lies<span>

"_What _were you going to do when the time came?" Will screamed, holding the fabric of the fake pregnancy belly in his hand.

"_Quinn Fabray_," Terri whispered, "It was _so perfect_."

Will shook his head in disgust.

"What about _Finn?_ Does he _know, _did he get a say in this _decision_?"

Terri rolled her eyes.

"It _doesn't matter_. It's _not up to him_. It's _not _his baby. It's _Noah Puckerman's_," Terri screeched.

Will's face went blank.

"Will? _Honey?_" Terri prompted.

Will spun around and began walking towards the front door, picking his jacket up off the couch on the way.

"_Will! Will!_" Terri screamed.

He waited for her to say that he couldn't tell Finn, that she had promised Quinn.

"—_Don't _leave _me!"_ Terri continued.

Of course. It was _always _about her.

He swung open the door and left.

He sat in his car for twenty minutes thinking.

_I have to tell him, _Will thought to himself, _he doesn't deserve to be trapped in a relationship_.

He quickly pulled the list of glee club member contacts out of his glove compartment. When he found the Hudson address, he started up the engine of his car.

It took him fifteen minutes, but he soon pulled into the drive of the Hudson home.

It was Finn who opened the door when Will knocked.

"_Mr. Schue?"_ he mumbled, sleepily.

"Hi, Finn."

The tall teenage boy, dressed in WMHS athletics shirt and sweatpants, stared at his teacher in confusion.

"Not that I mind that you're here or anything, 'cuz I don't, but _why _are you _here_?" Finn questioned, "Again—not that I mind—except for that I think you might've woken Quinn up and she's a little—well—_bitchy _when she doesn't get her sleep."

"That's what I came to talk to you about," Will told him.

Finn raised her eyebrows .

"Quinn's sleep pattern?" the teenager asked in confusion.

"No," Will shook his head, "I came to talk to you about the baby."

"Oh," Finn started, "Well, I know your wife's pregnant and all and you might want to swap stores and everything, but it's 11:45 at night, Mr. Schue."

"My wife's not pregnant," Will stated, "She lied to m—"

"Oh, that sucks, Mr. Schue, but I really got to—"

"—She was going to adopt _Quinn's _baby," Will finished.

Finn stared at his favorite teacher.

"That's impossible. I mean, I know Quinn's looking into adoption and everything, but she would have told me if she had found someone to adopt _our _baby," Finn said.

"That's it, Finn. It's _not you baby_," Will told the sixteen year old boy, "I'm sorry that I had to tell you that, but I didn't want you to end up being lied too, as well as trapped in a relationship that you might not want to be in."

"No," he whispered, "Whose is it then?"

This, _the truth, _the fact that Finn's girlfriend had cheated on him and gotten pregnant by Finn's best friend,was going to hurt the young boy so much.

"_Tell me, Mr. Schue! You gotta tell me!_"

"_Puck_," Will said, softly, "I'm so sorry, Finn."

And with that, the Spanish-slash-glee club teacher walked away.

xxx

"_Get up!"_ Finn screamed.

The golden haired girl turned overly slowly.

"_Stop_ screaming, _Finn_," she commanded, "What's your _issue_?"

"_You!_" Finn snapped.

The lights flickered on in the guestroom of the Hudson home, where Quinn was trying to sleep, and revealed Carole Hudson, in her pajamas, with a confused look on her face.

"What's going on?" Carole demanded.

Quinn pushed herself into a sitting position on the small bed, in which her four and a half month baby bump was very apparent.

"I honestly don't know, Mrs. Hudson," Quinn stated, "Finn just came in her, while I was trying to get some sleep, because the doctor told me that it's very important for the baby, and Finn just started yelling at me to get up. When I asked him what his problem was, he said _me_."

Carole looked from the blonde girl to her son.

"_My problem _is _you!_ I want you _out _of this house_ now!_" Finn shouted.

"You _can't _kick me out!" Quinn snapped, "I _didn't _do _anything_! You _especially _can't kick me out when I'm _pregnant _with _your _daughter!"

Finn smirked.

"I guess I can," he began. His voice was oddly calm, but it quickly rose, "Because you _did _do something! I _can _kick you _out, _since you're _not _pregnant with _my _daughter!"

Quinn's face went pale. She quickly, though, replaced it with a look of annoyance, but not before both Finn _and _Carole caught her look.

"I _cannot _believe you would _accuse _me of something like _that_!" the ex-cheerleader snapped, "_You _need to go back to bed, get some sleep, and think about what you're accusing me of."

"_No!_" Finn screamed, "I _will _accuse you of something like _that!_ _You are pregnant with my best friend's baby!_"

Quinn knew in that moment that she wasn't going to win.

Finn knew the _truth_.

"Who _told _you, Finn?" Quinn cried.

"Mr. Schue," Finn announced, pointing to the front of the house, "That knock on the door? That was him. He found out that his wife lied to him about being pregnant. She also told him that she was going to _secretly adopt _your baby, as well as that _your_ baby's father is Puck!"

Quinn shifted in her position on the bed.

"Now, I want to hear it from you. I already know it's true, but I want to hear you say it."

She climbed out of the bed and faced him.

"_Yes, Puck is the father,_" she whispered, "I'm _so sorry, _Finn. As long as we're telling the truth, I have to lay all my cars out on the table. I_ want _to say that I slept with Puck because I felt alone because of you joining glee club and the fact that I _know _you're _in love _with Rachel—which you are—but I can't blame it on that. I do have feelings for Puck and now that I think about it, I might even love him the way you love Rachel. I was _scared_ and at the time, I thought he was a bum and you were the perfect guy. I thought that if I gave my baby up for adoption, you would never found out, but you'd feel obligated to stay with me. And at the time, that's all I wanted, someone to hold me and keep me safe. Someone who I thought wouldn't cheat on me. I thought that someone was _you. _I almost told you the truth a few times. Honestly, I _never _meant to hurt you, Finn."

Before the upset, angry, and confused teenage boy could speak, his mother spoke up.

"Quinn, I need you to leave. I need you to pack you things and leave tomorrow morning," Caroled told the teenage girl in a cold tone, which was so unlike her usual warm one.

Quinn knew that Carole would probably never talk to her again. She also knew that Carole liked Rachel better, even before now, whether the older woman knew it or not, Quinn had seen it during one of the glee club parent chaperoned events.

"_No!_ _I want her out now!_" Finn protested, _"I'm done with her!"_

Carole ushered her son into the hallway.

"Finn, it's almost midnight and it's starting to snow," Carole told him, "I am angry at her also, but we can't put her on the streets this time of night."

"Wanna bet?" Finn mumbled.

"No, I need to go, now," Quinn said in a soft tone, from the doorway.

In an hour, she packed all of the boxes that she has unpacked in the last week and stuffed the items into the suitcases she had brought.

As she was about to head out the door, she turned around to face Finn.

"You're going to make Rachel a great husband, someday. You're also going to be an amazing father to her and you children," Quinn stated.

And with that, she walked out into the cold, early December night. Or really the morning, given that it was nearly one.

"Need a ride?" a male voice asked.

"Thanks for coming, Puck," she whispered.

They didn't say much more as they loaded her boxes and things into his truck.

"_So?"_

He wasn't looking for an answer about what happened with Finn, she had already told him that when she phoned him. He was thinking more about the future, _their _future, _their _daughter's future.

"I'm done with all the lies," she told him, "From _now on_, it's just _you, me, _and _her,_" she placed her hand on her baby bump, _"Together_, as a _family_. _Forever_."

* * *

><p><strong>I love this one. I hope I did the prompt justice!<strong>

**As for other reviewers prompts, don't worry, I'm working on them! :)**

**Oh and did you hear? The S3 premiere episode is called, _The Purple Piano Project_ and deals with Blaine transferring from Dalton to McKinley. It also has other stuff happening, which I'm not aware of yet. Idina returns in episode 2. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	6. Kiss

**Yay! Update! Haha :) Sorry it's taken me a week and a half, I have been writing up all your amazingly wonderful prompts in my notebook, but I could never find the time to type them, especially since school's started, so I've been trying to type them all up when I have free time now. **

**Anyways, EMAGAWSH, did you see the two _new _(three if you count the dodgeball promo) with Quinn and her pink hair and everything else wonderfully Glee? (And Klaine with Blaine transferring, if you're a big Klaine fan like me!) and the dodgeball promo part with Quinn and Puck _together_ in that. Yay! :)**

**Idina Menzel also twittered sometime last week or the week before that she was [and I quote], "working with babies on set today." Which means _BABY BETH! _Yay!**

**This chapter's prompt from: _Ellii51: You could do one where Quinn walks in on Finn and Rachel kissing and tells him he's not the father._**

**This is set sometime after _Mash-Up _and before _Wheels._**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own _Glee. _I do, however, own my own writing. :)

* * *

><p><em><span>Kiss<span>_

Quinn stood at her locked, filing though her books, trying to remember her homework assignments for the day.

"_Loser!_" she heard Karofsky yell.

She flinched, putting her binder in front of her three and a half month baby bump, in fear of another slushie coming her way. Karofsky's aim was towards her baby bump, her _daughter. _

_Please no_, she thought to herself, _not again. I'm pregnant! No, not the baby!_

"_Ah!_" she heard. Rachel, a few lockers away, was covered in grape slushie. Quinn, on the other hand, saw that her dark-wash maternity jeans and pink sweater were untouched. Most importantly, her baby bump was untouched.

Quinn stifled a laugh as the small, Broadway bound girl fled down the hallway towards the bathroom.

"'Sup, my baby mama?" came his voice.

Quinn took a deep breath and turned around.

"_Don't _call me that," she snapped, "At least not in public."

"But you are," Puck retorted, "And I love you and I _know _you love me, don't you?"

His phrasing might have come off in his usual cocky manner, but something in Puck's eyes told Quinn that his outer personality may not be his true self. Maybe, there was a loving man and father under there.

For a split second, and only a split second, she smiled at him, biting her lower lip. She lost herself in his eyes.

"See?" Puck stated when he saw her smiled, "_We can be a family_."

His words echoed in her mind. It was then that she also saw Finn walking the same direction Rachel had left in.

"No," she replied, "We can't."

She expected him to roll his eyes and walk away, which he did, but her turned back as he was walking and his usual cockiness was gone. There was a small glimpse of a loving man and father, other than that all she saw was hurt and disappointment.

"_I'm too deep in my lies,_" she whispered after him.

Quinn closed her locker and began in the direction she had seen her boyfriend go minutes ago. She needed to talk to him about his behavior. In the last two weeks, she had been kicked off the Cheerios, gained a _ton _of baby weight, and lost every ounce of popularity she had worked so hard for and he had not sympathized with her one bit, except for holding her as she cried when Sue kicked her off the squad. He had been spending _way _too much time with man-hands, when he should be spending it with _her. _If he knew she was pregnant with Puck's kid, she could understand why he'd be distant (heck, if he knew he and Rachel would be honeymooning in New York City by now). But he _didn't_ know. He thought she was pregnant with his child. Therefore, he should be spending more time with _her_. That's how Quinn saw it.

"_Here_," Quinn heard Finn say. She looked around, but he wasn't in sight—_her _sight, at least. She peasked into the choir room and saw Finn handing Rachel another towel.

"_Thanks_," she heard Rachel whisper.

"_You're clothes are all wet. Do you have extra clothes in your locker?" _Finn questioned the brunette.

Quinn saw Rachel shake her head 'no.'

"_Here take this_."

Quinn watched as Finn reached into his book bag.

_How dare he, _Quinn thought as she watched Finn pull out his football jersey and hand it to Rachel.

"_—It's no dirty or anything, I promise_," Finn told the Broadway bound girl, "_My mom just washed it, 'cuz I have football practice tonight, but I can wear my gym-shirt. Coach won't mind."_

Quinn watched, in anger, as Rachel slipped on the red and white, number _5_, William McKinley Titans jersey over her white tank-top.

"_Are you sure?_" the small brunette whispered.

Finn nodded.

_He wouldn't ever give me his jersey, when I asked it wear it!_, Quinn thought to herself in disgust, _and, yet, he gives it to her!_

She felt as if she should barge in there and start reprimanding Finn for what he had just done, but something in her gut told her to stay where she was—at least for a few more seconds.

"_You're special, Rachel. When I'm with you...,_" Finn trailed off, "_I think I'm in lo—_"

"_Don't say it_," Rachel said, quietly.

Quinn raised her eyebrows, as she saw Finn do, in surprise. They were definitely both surprised at Rachel's reaction and pretty much for the same reason too.

"_Why not?_" Finn asked in a solemn tone.

"_Because—_" Rachel began, looking up at the dark-haired boy, "_Once you say it, it'll be real. I could just play it off before, but now—I just can't. You're with Quinn. You're expecting a baby with Quinn. I can't let you do this. You need to act like a father as well as a boyfriend to Quinn._"

For once, Quinn actually like Rachel. She was pushing Finn away, because she knew what was right.

"_Look, Rachel, I do love you_," Finn started.

Rachel opened her mouth in protest. But Finn put his hands up, motioning for her to let him finish.

"_I can't lie. Frankly, even though I have, I hate it. I don't know what's going to happen with Quinn. She keeps talking about adoption and how this baby will never be ours. I have this gut feeling that I won't be the one to raise this kid. I don't know. All I do know is that I am in love with you, Rachel. I said I was in love with Quinn, I guess, because people tell me I should be. It's not in the same way with her. Not in a forever kind of way._"

Finn looked at Rachel.

"_Say something,_" he whispered.

The New York City destined girl just sat there, in shock. But that shock coming from the teenage girl's face was soon replaced with Finn and Rachel inching closer to each other.

"_I love you, too,_" Rachel whispered back to Finn.

Quinn watched as Finn and Rachel kissed. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to punch both of them. Be she didn't, well, didn't punch them anyway.

She spun on her heels and entered the William McKinley High School choir room.

"How _dare _you!" Quinn screamed, "_You're _my _boyfriend _Finn and I'm _pregnant_. I _told _you if you cheated, at least _don't _do it with _her_!"

Quinn pointed at Rachel, who was holding Finn's hand.

"_Quinn_…" both teenagers began. Rachel's plea came out sounding like she was sorry. Finn's, on the other hand, _didn't_.

_We could be a family. _

Puck's words echoed in her mind.

"You know what?" she spat, "As long as it's cheating confessions time, I might as well take part, too."

They looked at her in confusion.

"Yep, I _cheated_. Three months ago, too."

She watched as Rachel's eyes widened at the soprano did the math.

Finn, on the other hand, sat speechless.

"You don't have to worry, now, about whether I choose adoption or raise the baby or whether you love Rachel or me."

_Three months?_, Finn mouth to Rachel as it _finally_ clicked for him.

"_Puck _is the _father_," Quinn whispered, once she came down from her rant.

"_What the hell?_" Finn yelled, "Did you _purposely _try and _ruin _my life? Did you honestly hate Rachel and the idea of me being in glee club _that _much?"

Now, Quinn was on the verge of tears. Her guilt was, now, finally catching up with her and getting to her.

"No. Not really, anyway," the youngest Fabray woman stated, quietly, _"_Like you, I was loving the person who everyone told me to love, the person I thought could give me _everything, _while I was fighting my feelings for the person I was really in love with."

And with that, she turned and left the room before Finn had the chance to really blow-up at her.

"So, you do love me, baby mama?" she heard him say.

"I never said I didn't, _Puck_," she sniffled, wiping a few tears from her face.

"So, can I have my chance, now?" he asked, sincerely, "I can absolutely promise you that I'm not in love with any other girls."

Quinn nodded.

"It's okay to cry," he whispered.

She held her arms out and he embraced her, letting her cry into his shoulder.

She knew was going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>So the Finchel dialogue, in the beginning is in italics because Quinn's not in the room with them, she's eavesdropping. When it stops, Quinn's in the room with Finchel. <strong>

**Please Review! 5-10 reviews for an update? :)**


	7. Mistakes

**Oh my gosh! Have you seen the new promo pics (and Quick is together in some of them!). I can't believe it's already here! It's **_**this **_**Tuesday, we'll finally see Quinn in her "punk" depression form (for just one episode, I **_**think**_**) and then lots of Klaine (for any of you that are Klaine fans, like me) and Darren Criss as Blaine singing "It's Not Unusual", which is amazing. Did you hear that song and the others when they came out Friday ("First Listen Friday" as it is called). And then there was that twenty second Quinn clip of her walked into school with her pink hair and all and there was **_**this look **_**that Puck gave her—and she looked at him! I'm so excited. Bring on the Quick! (And Klaine and Finchel, also, for me! Sadly, not Samcedes—which I was really looking forward to and will **_**never **_**get over.)**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling, haha. :)**

**Prompt from **_**dshortzklutz**_** and similarly prompted by **_**Ellii51**_**: **_**Finn overhears Quinn and Puck's argument in Preggers.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own _Glee. _I do, however, own my own writing. :)

* * *

><p><em><span>Mistakes<span>_

Quinn Fabray walked down the hallway of William McKinley High School in silence. No attitude, no smirk, nothing. Just complete and utter silence.

She was scared. She felt as if everyone was looking at her—which some were, just not for the reasons she thought— almost as if they could see right through her. See the bump that was barely even there, see right through the lies she told, she that she was _pregnant_.

"'_Sup _MILF?" came Puck's voice.

She looked up to see him directly in front of her.

He _knew_.

"Leave me alone."

She stepped around him, walking on. Quinn could hear him walking quickly behind her, trying to keep up.

"Who's the daddy?" Puck questioned, in a knowing voice, "I just think it's a little weird if it's Finn, since you told me you were a virgin when we did it."

"How can you be _so _sure?" Quinn muttered, turning around, her golden-haired ponytail flipping behind her to the point where it almost hit Puck.

"Finn's my boy," Puck boasted, "He would have told me."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You make a habit of sleeping with your boy's girlfriends?" she snapped.

"Well, _call the Vatican_! We got ourselves another _immaculate conception_!" Puck yelled.

_Shut up!_ _Shut up, shut up, shut up!_, Quinn thought.

"_Not here!" _she huffed and yanked on Puck's arm, pulling him into a deserted classroom.

"I'd take care of it, you know. _You too._ My dad's a deadbeat, but _I don't_ roll _that _way," he told her.

Those were the words that Quinn had wanted to hear. Be she didn't want to hear them come of his mouth, because if she gave into those words…she knew he would mess up. He would cheat on her, leave her and their child, he didn't even have a job…she just couldn't risk it.

"Weren't you fired for peeing on the fast-food fryolator?"

Puck rolled his eyes.

"Forget that. I've got my pool cleaning business."

"We _live _in _Ohio_," Quinn snapped, "I slept with you because I felt fat that day and you got me drunk on wine coolers. But it was a _mistake_."

The last work hit Puck like a ton of bricks.

_Mistake. _

Quinn knew that she hadn't been drunk—_that _drunk anyway. She had known what she had been doing that night was wrong. She could've said no. But she _chose _to and now she didn't want to accept her actions. Wasn't it easier to blame it on something (and someone) else, anyway?

Quinn swallowed back what seemed to be vomit coming up her throat and managed a few more words.

"You're a _Lima loser_ and you're _always _going to be a _Lima loser._"

She turned to leave, but instead of coming face-to-face with the door, she came face-to-face with _Finn. _

"I am _so _dumb," he whispered.

Puck snorted.

"You got that right."

Finn lunged towards the Mohawk boy.

"_Finn!_" Quinn screamed, tugging her boyfriend's arm, pulling him away from Puck.

"I cannot believe you _lied to me_," Finn yelled at the golden-haired girl, "Much less, _cheated on me _with my _best friend_!"

Quinn shrunk back as Finn lashed out at her.

She hadn't wanted to lose him—at least not to _man-hands_, Rachel Berry. If she had told him the truth the first time, she wouldn't have been a full-blown liar, but she would have been revealed cheater, she would have been responsible for her actions (more-so than she wanted to be), and she would have lost him to Rachel.

Now, though, she realized that she was _already _all those things before Finn walked into the room and overheard the truth. And she really wouldn't have lost him _to Rachel_, she just would have lost him and he would have found his way to the dark-haired, Broadway bound girl.

Looking back on yesterday, she realized that she should have just told him. She should have told him that she had some feelings for Puck, that she had cheated on him with Puck, and that she was pregnant with Puck's baby.

She would have probably lost Finn, anyway, after she gave the baby up for adoption (which she had been thinking about being the better choice since she told Finn she was pregnant, yesterday).

"_Dude!_" Puck yelled at Finn, bringing Quinn out of her thoughts, "I get that you're _super _pissed, but you don't have to call her _every freaking name _in the book!"

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Like you should be talking!" Finn snapped, "_You _knocked _her _up! _You are supposed to be my best friend_! Whatever happened to _'_bros _before _hoes'?"

_Love. _That's what had happened. Puck _loved _Quinn. He had loved her for _years_. They had even used to be best friends, preschool through kindergarten. That's actually when Puck had started crushing on Quinn. Then, fifth grade rolled around and she met Brittany and Santana and stopped hanging out with him, all together. Then, she went to the sixth grade dance with _Eric Adams_. So, Puck became buddies with Finn and then started flirting with other girls. In a way, his "girl-obsession" (as his mother liked to call it) was a way to ease the pain. When Quinn finally decided to talk to him again, one day freshman year, he had been hanging out with Finn. That's when the blonde girl went "ga-ga" for the sweet, but dumb, dark-haired boy.

To her, Finn had been perfect and Puck hadn't.

"I met Quinn first," Puck mumbled, "And I've always loved her. I'm sorry for hurting you, dude, and I shouldn't have done what I did until you had, at least, broken up."

"So, you thought Quinn and I were going to break-up?" Finn turned from Puck, who had made the acquisition, to Quinn, who looked like she agreed with Puck.

"You were—_are_—_always _hanging out with Rachel," Quinn told Finn, "You're _in love _with _her_ and I could—_can_—see that. _Everyone _can. I was trying my hardest to hold onto you, that's why I lied. That, and I thought you would be a better father than Puck, even though I've been thinking about adoption, so you would never find out. Even then, I still thought you would be the better guy to go through nine months with…_but, _yes, _Puck is the father_."

Finn rolled his eyes once more.

"I'm _so _sorry, Finn."

"Honestly, I don't even care what you have to say," Finn grumbled, "_I'm done with you_. _Both _of _you!_"

And with that, Finn stormed out of the room.

Puck walked over to Quinn and put his hand on her shoulder.

She turned to face him.

"I would say I'm sorry," Puck began, "But I'm not. I _want to _do _this _with you. I want to be here for you and the baby. I want to be a father to _our _baby. _Please _don't hate me."

Quinn wiped a few tears from her face.

"I don't hate you," she whispered, "All you did was what I wasn't brave enough to do—_face the truth_."

Puck took her hand.

"So, are we having a Little Miss Lima or a Puckasaurus?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know yet," Quinn answered, "I won't find out until next Friday."

"Can I come with you?" he asked.

She didn't respond right away.

Could she trust him? But there was sincerity in his voice. He was a part of this future just as much as she was.

"Okay, you can come," she responded.

He smiled.

"This parenting thing—I think we can do this."

Moments ago, she felt terrible. In a way, she still did, but the way Puck's optimism filled the room, somehow made her a bit more optimistic herself.

"Yeah, maybe we can."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm pretty happy about this 1x04 rewrite, compared to the other 1x04 (Preggers) re-write that I did much earlier on. Anyways, I've gotten three of these written in one weekend, but I was only able to type up one. I'll type up the others this week and get this updated again quicker.<strong>

**Send me those prompts! And PLEASE review! It helps me write so much faster and makes me happy. :)**


	8. Father

**Oh my gosh! THE SEASON PREMIERE WAS AMAZZZZING! I loved all the Klaine, Blaine, and Kurt-Rachel! Seriously, the music is phenomenal! **

**Know what? **

**I'm even _more _excited for next week's episode, entitled, _I Am Unicorn, _that revolves around Quinn/Shelby/Puck/Beth, etc! It's been confirmed that there _are _Quinn/Puck scenes that were filmed, but, note they are more like the Q/P scenes in _Preggers. _More emotional. And 3x02 will end on an emotional cliffhanger. But hey, we lasted 470 days (according to some post on a Quick-related fandom thing, I was looking at), without our favorite couple talking! :)  
><strong>

**Prompt from _im a gleek1994: for your 'puck is the father story' you could do one where Puck's mum finds out Quinn is pregnant and then she discuss' this with Puck and he lets it out that he is the father or something similar involving the parents because we didn't really see puck's or finn's mother's reactions to finding out who the baby's father was :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own _Glee. _I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

><p><em><span>Father<span>_

Puck shoved his car keys in his book bag as he walked into the Puckerman home after school.

He was expecting his little sister, Sarah, to be sitting at the counter, doing her homework. When she wasn't there, he was slightly concerned, and wondered if his mom hadn't been able to pick Sarah up on her lunch hour from the hospital, where she worked as a nurse, from school and had left him a voicemail to do so.

He opened his phone, but he had no missed calls. That's when he saw something he hadn't been expecting—his mom was there at home, sitting at the kitchen table (which was hidden by the opened door when he walked in, so he hadn't seen her).

"Um, hi, Ma," he called, "Where's Sarah?"

"Upstairs in her room doing her homework."

"What are you doing home so early?" he asked.

"The hospital let me off early today," Ruth Puckerman told her song, "Which also gave me the perfect opportunity to talk to you about something Carole Hudson told me when I stopped by the Lima _Walgreens_, on the way home."

Did his mom know that he had gotten Quinn pregnant? No, of course not. If Finn's mom had told his mom something like that, then Quinn would be standing on his doorstep with all her stuff, because she would have been kicked out of the Hudson home by Finn, where she was living since being kicked out and disowned by her own parents.

"Um, okay," Puck mumbled, "What?"

Ruth took a deep breath.

"Noah, I know you know how to be _safe_," she began, "And I know that you do things that I don't approve of. I'm not dumb. I know what goes on. But today Carole Hudson told me…"

"Told you what, ma?" he questioned.

"She told me that Finn's girlfriend, that Quinn Fabray girl that you used to be best friends with in kindergarten and preschool, is pregnant. Three or four months pregnant, actually," Ruth told her son.

"I know," he responded, "I've known for awhile—you know, 'cuz I'm Finn's best friend and all."

_And the real father of her baby_, Puck thought to himself.

"Yes," Ruth nodded, "And I wanted to tell you that you need to make sure that you always are safe—so you don't end up in the same situation as Finn is with Quinn. Her parents kicked her out too. I don't know how they are going to raise a child there—the Hudson home isn't much bigger than ours. Like I said, I just don't want you to end up in the same situation."

_It's kind of too late, _Puck thought.

"Well, they are giving the baby up for adoption," he mentioned.

Ruth furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Um, how do you know that?" Ruth questioned her son, "That's something that should be private between Quinn, Finn, and maybe his mother, but Finn shouldn't be telling you those things."

"Finn didn't tell me. Quinn did," Puck stated, not realizing he had just spoken what he had been thinking.

"Why would Quinn tell you that?" his mother asked.

Puck didn't respond, which, of course, led his mother to become more suspicious.

"_Noah, why _would Quinn tell you that she and Finn are giving up their child for adoption?" Ruth Puckerman demanded to know.

He was not going to be able to dismiss this question. He had to tell his mom. Maybe, she would understand.

"Um," he cleared his throat, "Because—because I'm the father of Quinn's baby."

Ruth Puckerman had known something was up, but she hadn't been expecting that answer.

Before his mother could say anything about why Quinn was still with Finn and how everyone thought it was Finn's kid, he spoke up.

"Before you say anything about dad and how I should own up and not be like him, I tried to get Quinn to tell him. I tried to get Quinn to tell him. First, that we had slept together, and that she had feelings for me and that I have feelings for her, too. But she wouldn't. Then, I found out she was pregnant and tried to get her to tell him that I was the father. But she wouldn't—thinking I was a deadbeat and all, like you-know-who. But, like I said, she wouldn't. She thought Finn would be a better dad—be a better guy to go through her pregnancy with. She also told me that if I _really, truly loved her_, I wouldn't tell anyone. And I do, so I did. I tried to support her secretly and sometimes she accepted it. The other week, I think she finally accepted her feelings for me and all. She kind of told me that, too. She could've told Finn then, too. But the reason I think she didn't was because she's too deep in her lies."

Ruth wasn't sure what to say, exactly. Finally, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Why on earth did Finn believe her if they never—_you know_."

"She told him a lie—not one I really wish to explain. But Finn being Finn, believed her. She said it said so on _Ask Jeeves_, and well, you know Finn, he's kinda dumb when it comes to those subjects," Puck noted, "Okay, _very_, if he believed her."

When he finished his sentence, his mother stood up from the table. Ruth Puckerman filed over to the kitchen counter and picked the phone up out of the cradle.

"Ma?" Puck began, "What are you doing?"

"You've tried to take responsibility and I applaud that," Ruth told her son, "But Finn should _not _have to face this burden—especially since it's not his. I'm calling Carole and she can tell her son or she can have Quinn tell him."

Puck knew that there was no point in arguing with his mother.

"She can have my room," Puck murmured, "Well, we can share it, since we don't have any extra rooms."

He hoped Quinn would forgive him for this.

He watched as his mother dialed the phone number for the Hudson residence and as she told Carole the truth. He knew when Carole must have told Finn (that or Finn had picked up the other phone the same time as his mother and just hadn't put it down before hearing the truth), because, within a few minutes, he could ever hear, over the phone, Finn screaming and his mother was standing at least seven or eight feet away from him. Quickly following Finn's outrage, he could make out Quinn crying as his mother talked to Finn's. Finally, he heard _her _speak the inevitable words.

_"Yes,"_ he could hear over the portable phone his mom was holding, _"P-P-Puck is the father. I'm so sorry, Finn. I never meant to hurt you."_

Ruth took a deep breath.

"I understand, Carole," Ruth mumbled, looking over at her son, "Yes, send her right over."

Puck watched as his mother sat the phone down and turned to him.

"Quinn's coming over with her things right now," Ruth announced, "She will have to share a room with you, since Sarah's room isn't big enough. Nor do I want to put a three-month pregnant girl on the couch. It wouldn't be comfortable or be right. I'm not putting you on the couch for the next six months either, since you don't even fit horizontally. Just…_no _funny business, please."

Puck nodded, looking up at his mother.

"Are you mad?" he whispered.

"No," Ruth answered, "Not mad. More—I don't know—but I'm not angry at you or even Quinn—that much—either."

_Ding, dong!_, the doorbell sounded.

Puck jumped up from his seat at the kitchen table and ran to the front door. It opened, revealing the golden-haired, tear-stained, ex-head cheerleader.

"Welcome home," he said.

That's all he could say.

"_I love you_," she choked out, "I'm _so sorry_ I hurt you. You know, after the bake sale, I wanted to tell him. I'm sorry I didn't. I'm—"

"_Shh_, it's okay," Puck murmured, embracing her.

"Never let me go," she whispered.

"_Never_."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I honestly don't think it's that big of a deal that Puck knew that Quinn was giving the baby up (before everyone knew it was his kid) in the story, I just thought it worked as a way of him confessing the truth to his mother. <strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! _Please! _It's much appreciated. :)**


	9. Baking

**Wow…so Season 3? AH-MAZING. The music? AH-MAZING. The storylines (with the exception of Mercedes, right now, because I'm not liking her attitude)? AH-MAZING. **

**When Puck saw Beth, met Beth, I just started bawling. Heck, when _I saw _Beth on the screen, I started crying. I like—no, _love_—that we've been getting Quick moments. I'm not sure, though, about Quinn's motives about getting Beth back and all. Looking forward to November for more Quinn/Puck/Beth moments (and more Klaine! Yeah, huge fan here.)**

**Anyways, enough of my excited-ness about my ships moments and Glee S3. **

**Prompt from _Anon_: _You could do one where Finn walks in on them when they were baking in the Wheels episode. _**

**Okay, it's that scene—with a bit of a twist. R & R! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own _Glee_. I do, though, own every bit of my own writing, except for the small bit of dialogue from the _Wheels _episode.

* * *

><p><em><span>Baking<span>_

Quinn Fabray sat in room J123—more commonly known as the Home-Ec room—measuring flour.

_Now, add a quarter cup of flour, _Quinn read off the notebook she had borrowed from Santana. She walked over to the counter, picked up the flour, and brought it back to where she was working.

_Perfect_, she thought to herself as she finished measuring the flour. It was absolutely _perfect_. So much unlike her life right now.

As she set the measuring cup down, her hand dropped to her stomach where a small baby bump was visible. This was the thing that had made her life imperfect—the fact that she was _sixteen _and _pregnant_ with her boyfriend's best friend's baby and to top it all off, she was lying to everyone around her (with the exception of her boyfriend's best friend, who knew it was his)—they all thought she was pregnant with Finn's baby, when she was really pregnant with Puck's. Even Finn, who, despite his caring and adorableness, seemed dumber than a bucket of hair—not just because he was dumb enough to believe her that it was his kid, when they had never slept together (which was Puck's reasoning), but that he seemed completely oblivious to the fact that if he thought she was pregnant with his child, that he should get a job and help support them, at least until she gave the baby up for adoption (which was Quinn's reasoning).

"I didn't even know we had a Home-Ec room," a male voice said.

Quinn looked up to see Puck walking towards her.

"What is this?" he asked, pointing to the ingredients set out on the table in front of her.

She sighed.

"Ingredients for cupcakes," she muttered, "For that _stupid _bake sale."

In truth, Quinn didn't think that the cause the bake sale was going towards was all that stupid. The bus would transport then to Sectionals, including Artie, as a unified group—as a family. She knew what it was like, now, for someone to look down on you or totally dismiss your problems in life—not in the same way, obviously, Artie had it much worse than she ever would. Then reason she called the bake sale stupid was because when she asked Santana what she could do—after almost everyone had a job—she said that Quinn could bake the cupcakes because then she would _really _learn, "_how to be a real mother_." Most people would consider that a pretty dumb thing to be upset about, especially when it came from someone whose hurtful comments should bounce off your back (because that is just how Santana is), but, for some reason, it just made her even more upset than before with the whole "Finn needs to get a job" issue and watching Santana lead the squad during Cheerios practice, as she sat on the side.

Mostly, Quinn was just _very _emotional lately.

She focused back on the cupcakes, hoping her problems would disappear (and that Puck would leave), when a wad of green appeared in front of her.

"What's this?" she inquired.

"It's what's left of my pool cleaning money," he stated, handing it to her, "For _our _kid."

Quinn shook her head.

"For _my _kid," she stated, looking at the money, "Eighteen dollars."

"How much has Finn give you, yet?"

Quinn took a deep breath and shoved the money back in Puck's hand.

"Just _stop_," she demanded, running a hand though her golden-blonde hair, "I told you, I don't _care _if that baby comes out with a _Mohawk_, I will go to my grave _swearing_ _it's Finn's_."

Puck snorted.

"Would be pretty _cool _if it came out with a Mohawk," he chuckled.

Quinn smiled, biting her lower lip.

"You are _such _an _egghead_," she laughed.

Puck shook his head.

"I'm _not_," he stated, simply.

Maybe, that was true. Maybe, Quinn hadn't given him enough of a chance. But it was too late no—she was much too deep in her lies.

Quinn turned around, looking for the egg carton. When she found it, she turned back to Puck.

_5, 4, 3, 2—_then, she cracked the egg on top of his head.

She laughed at as he made a funny facial expression, before reaching up to touch the, now, egg-yolk covered Mohawk. As she did, she flicked some flour in his face.

"Oh, it's _so on, _Fabray!" he yelled, picking up the entire measuring cup of flour.

Puck aimed for her head.

"_No_!" she screamed, in a fit of laughter, as the fluffy, white flour came down around her, "_That _was _perfectly _measured!"

And that was how the baking ingredient-food fight between Quinn and Puck began. From flour to water, it seemed as if everything was flying between them and onto them.

"_Okay, stop!_" she giggled, "_Please_!"

At the request of the lady he loved, he put up his hands in surrender, but then lowered them to Quinn's floured covered lips.

"You've got—" Quinn, who was about to say something about the egg yolk dripping down Puck's face, found herself lost in his dark eyes. Without realizing it, both Quinn and Puck found themselves inching towards each other. Finally, the pair's lip's touched.

That was also the same time Finn entered the room. When Finn saw them, he went ballistic.

"_What the hell_?" Finn screamed.

The golden-haired girl and the Mohawk-haired boy quickly sprung apart, flour falling onto the floor between them.

"_We're _baking!" Quinn squeaked, saying the first thing that came to her mind. It wasn't necessarily a flat-out lie, it was _partially _true.

"I can see that," Finn mocked, "But the last time I checked, _baking _didn't include _my pregnant girlfriend_ and _my best friend_, covered in flour, making out!"

"We weren't—" But there was nothing Quinn could say.

Finn ran his hand through his short, dark-hair.

"God, _Quinn_. You rant on and on about me getting a job for _it_, and me spending too much time with Rachel and how you're _so _stressed, and yet you're in here making out with my _best _friend! You're such a _hypocrite_!"

Puck took a step towards Finn.

"_Hey!_ _Don't _talk about _her _and _our kid _like that!" Puck retorted.

_One word. _It was _one word_—that's all it took. Puck hadn't even realized he said it, until he heard Quinn suck in her breath and saw Finn's facial expression.

"And apparently there's more that you've lied to me about," Finn stated.

He said it all too calmly. Both Quinn and Puck noticed it. It was like the _calm _before the _storm_. That's exactly what it was.

Finn launched towards Puck.

"_No!_ Finn_, please don't!_" Quinn screamed as she tried to put herself in between the two guys.

"I _can't believe _you _knocked up my _freakin' _girlfriend!_" Finn yelled, trying to side-step around the blonde girl to punch Puck. He was finally able to get around Quinn and threw his fist towards Puck's face.

"_No! Just stop_! For _me_!For the _baby_!" Quinn pleaded.

Puck dropped his fists. Finn, on the other hand, did not.

"_Dude!_ Just _stop_!" Puck shouted at Finn, "_I get it_. You're _super _pissed! I was for awhile too, when Quinn told me that she was not going to tell anyone that it was _mine_!"

"You _don't _get it!" Finn shouted, "You _don't_!"

Puck dodged Finn's fist.

"If you care about you girlfriend, _at all_, you'd stop," Puck tried to reason. He knew Quinn didn't want his and he didn't really want to be punched.

"_I don't have a girlfriend_," Finn snapped, "_Not anymore_. But I want to hear one thing from my _ex-girlfriend—_I want to hear her say it."

All three of them knew what that was.

Quinn took a deep breath.

"_Puck is the father_," Quinn mumbled, tears streaming down her face.

Finn shook his head in disbelief at the entire situation, the entire _lie _he fell for.

"_I'm done with you_!" Finn screamed, "I'm done with _both of you_!"

The six-foot-three teenage boy stormed of the William McKinley High School's Home-Ec room.

Puck placed his hand on Quinn's shoulder.

She turned to face him, her face stained with tears.

"I'm _sorry_," he whispered, "I didn't mean for it to slip like that, I didn't—"

He was quickly cut off by Quinn's lips touching his.

When she stepped back, she had a small smile on her tear-stained face.

"I meant that," she replied, "And think, maybe, that may have been for that best—what you did—and everything. You _did _what I wasn't brave enough to do—face and tell the truth."

Puck let out a small smile.

"So, _baby mama_, how about those cupcakes?"

"_Yeah…_," Quinn trailed off. She brushed some of the flour off the table and flicked it at Puck, "_Done_!"

"It's going to be a long life if you and our daughter are always flicking baking ingredients at me," Puck announced, quite amused.

Quinn smiled, slightly, and took the envelope of cash, labeled _'For baby Fabray-Puckerman and Quinn_', from the table.

"So, _eighteen dollars_, huh? That's a pretty good start."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please <em>****review! And send those prompts! :)**


	10. Finchel

**I hate hiatuses. Then again, who does like them?**

**Anyways, heard the news? **_**Chord is back!**_** I'm super happy about that. And thank you for all the reviews I've been getting. :)  
><strong>

**Prompt from **_**AD: Ok this may sound stupid and it's just a suggestion but you could do one where Rachel asks Finn why he had sex with Quinn or something.**_

**That's **_**not **_**stupid at all. I often wondered why that never **_**exactly **_**came up. So, before you read this, there is a reason this chapter is named **_**Finchel**_**, because even though 99% of the time, the story is mostly Quinn/Puck interaction, there are always a few curveballs thrown. For instance, I wasn't sure how to get a decent sized chapter with it being in second-person Quinn or second-person Puck. So, this chapter is second-person Finn and Rachel. Most Quick shippers I know **_**do **_**ship Finchel (I do and I know a lot of others who do), but I know there is some that do not. I just wanted to put a fair-warning out there for those who don't. **

**But there is a tiny bit of Q/P interaction near the end. **

**Anyways, a good thing about hiatuses is that my creative imagination goes wild and comes up with a lot of great writing. Haha :) This is set in 1x05, "The Rhodes Not Taken." And that bowling scene with Finchel, I made it so that he said he loved her there.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own _Glee._ I do, though, own my own writing, except for the little bits of dialogue from 1x05.

* * *

><p><em><span>Finchel<span>_

Rachel Berry felt on top of the world. True, Rachel felt like that a good portion of the time when Mr. Schuester gave her solos or when she had sung the female lead for New Directions group numbers, but this was different. Miss Rachel Barbara Berry had _never_, before now, had a guy tell her that he wanted to be with her—that he _loved _her. And that guy was not just any guy—it was _Finn Hudson_—quarterback for the McKinley High School football team and male lead of New Directions.

She walked at a fast pace down the hallway of the high school towards the choir room, where she was going to announce her return to glee club, not even caring that other football jocks were holding slushie cups that could easily be aimed and thrown at her. Luckily, she was not the victim of one of Karofsky and Azimio's slushie fests this time, but she realized, as she slowly entered the choir room, that some of her friends had been.

Tina, Artie, and Mike sat in the left corner of the choir room, with towels, trying to dry themselves off and ride their eyes of the sting, but the only thing that was really happening was that the green slushie mess kept dripping onto the white-tiled floor, making an even bigger mess.

On the other side of the room, Mercedes and Kurt were sitting at the piano gossiping with Brittany and Santana, who were standing next to the piano.

"Maybe she really did eat a bad breakfast burrito," Mercedes said, shrugging.

"Or maybe she is lactose and tolerant," Kurt suggested.

Santana tapped her fingers on the black piano top.

"_That _or maybe it was just one of Coach Sylvester's awful protein shakes she makes us drink to lose weight. She was really unhappy with Quinn, Monday, at the weigh in 'cuz she had gained five pounds and she usually makes those who gain weight intake more of the protein shake than usual."

Rachel stomped her foot, clearing her throat loudly. Her announcement was much more important than playing '_101 Reasons Why Quinn Fabray Was Throwing Up All The Time.' _

"I am pleased to announce that—"

Puck got up from his chair, from the opposite corner of the room.

"Are you all _that _freakin' _dumb_?" Puck rolled his eyes, slamming his guitar down on the chair behind him, "Maybe_, she's got on in the oven_."

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Quinn's got a protein shake in the oven?"

Every sound in the room became distant as Rachel made sense of Puck's words.

Quinn's got on in the oven…

_Quinn is pregnant_.

She felt faint. Finn had to have already known that last night, when he said that he loved her, that Quinn was pregnant.

Was he playing her? Was this some kind of practical joke? Did she make it all up in her head?

Rachel turned on her heels, making a quick exit from the room before anyone could say anything more.

She stormed down the hallway making everyone in her path jump out of her way.

"_Whoa!_ _Rach!_" came a male voice. _The _male voice. The same exact male voice that had said he loved her last night. The voice that belonged to Finn Hudson.

Rachel looked up into his eyes.

She pulled her hand back, then launched it forward towards his face, slapping him.

"_What the_—" Finn mumbled, extending his hand up to hic cheek which now was bright read and stung, "Rachel, what did I do?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Like you don't know," she muttered, "You told me that you loved me and made me belive that you had real feelings for me, when all along you _knew _that Quinn was pregnant!"

Finn huffed.

"I _do _have feelings for you, Rachel. It's just that—it's _complicated_."

Rachel crossed her arms.

"_Yeah_, I'm _sure _it is," she retorted, "Whatever your reason, I'll let you know one thing. You destroyed any chance of me returning to glee club!"

And with that, she spun on her heels, turning around to head back down the hallway, but before she could even move a step, a cold, harsh, icy sting met her face. Blue slushie covered, thrown by Azimio, covered her face, hair, and clothes.

"_Rach_—" Finn began, reaching out to help her.

She put her hand up, pushing him away.

"_Don't_!"

xxx

A cool breeze ran through Rachel's long, dark hair as she sat on the bleachers of the football field, wiping her face off.

She heard footsteps behind her and the sound of someone sitting down. She knew it was Finn.

"Before you say, anything," he began, "I am sorry for not telling you about Quinn and the baby and everything. But I _wasn't_ lying when I said I loved you."

Rachel turned to face him, brushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Then, can you tell me one thing?" she asked. He nodded, signaling for her to go on, "If you loved me and all—then why did you sleep with her?"

Finn sighed, knowing that Rachel wasn't going to believe what he was about to say.

"Truthfully? I actually didn't sleep with her. We were—making out in her hot tub one day and—there is this whole thing that I really don't wish to explain, but at the right temperature, things can happen and all—we were wearing swimsuits, which is even stranger, but she _really_ is pregnant and—"

"_Finn_," Rachel said, cutting him off, "That _can't _happen. It's not even _possible_—_especially_ with swimsuits on. You're smarter than that, I know you are."

_Smart._ Hearing that made Finn feel good. Usually, every day, from Quinn, he was hearing, _'I'm right, you're wrong. I'm smart, you're dumb.'_ But that moment quickly vanished when Finn realized Rachel was right.

Rachel took a deep breath as she gazed down at the football field.

"Did it ever occur to you, before now, that someone else could be the father of Quinn's baby?"

Finn didn't respond right away.

"Then _who _is?" he questioned.

Rachel pointed down at the football field below them, where Quinn was standing in her Cheerios uniform, talking to Puck, holding an envelope. Puck smiled, leaning forward towards the blonde haired girl, brushing a strand of her golden locks out of her face. Quinn bit down on her lip, smiling, but held out the envelope back to the Mohawk-haired boy.

Rachel and Finn were not very high up in the bleachers, so Finn could make out the writing on the manila envelope.

'_For Baby Fabray-Puckerman'_, it read.

Finn swallowed hard, standing up slowly.

"I'll be right back," was all he said, before making his way down towards the football field, down to the truth—the truth that set him free.

The truth that Noah "Puck" Puckerman was the father of Quinn Fabray's baby.

Not him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review<strong>_**! Prompt away! **

**Next chapter coming soon. :)**


	11. Everything

**Long time, no update. Sorry about that. I've been super busy and I've had this written in my notebook for nearly a month now…but I never got the chance to type it up. Typing this takes like an hour or so. I wish there was some way that it just transferred from my notebook to the computer without the long hours of typing. **

**Anyways, **_**Glee**_** has been great. I really enjoyed **_**The First Time **_**(as a Klaine fan, it's my new favorite episode). And I like our Quick and Quicketh moments. I, however, do **_**not **_**like Shuck. What the Shuck, We Want Quick. **

**Prompt from **_**Ellii51 **_**and similarly prompted by **_**JustAnotherAnon: "**__**You could do one where Finn walks past the choir room during ballads and overhears Puck telling Mercedes that he is the father."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own _Glee. _I do, however, own my own writing.

* * *

><p>Puck sat in his seventh period Spanish II class, scribbling songs down that he and Mercedes could sing for their ballad assignment in glee club.<p>

"_Fix You"- Coldplay_

"_I'll Be"-Edwin McCain_

"_Carry Me On"-Michael Rossback_

"_A Drop in the Ocean"-Ron Pope_

"_It's Not Over"-Gavin DeGraw_

He wasn't sure if any of these really constituted as a _proper _ballad and given what Mr. Schuester and Rachel had sung the other day—he was pretty sure that they did not. He scratched out the songs he had written down in his notebook and tried to focus on what Mr. Schue was saying.

_Para la persona que amas._

Puck was not the smartest guy in the world, but _that _particular sentence he could make enough sense of. It meant:

_To/for the one you love. _

His gaze fell back upon his notebook where a whirl of black ink covered blue-inked words on the page. Those were not songs he wanted to sing with Mercedes, he wanted to sing them to or with Quinn.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Puck huffed, sliding his chair in, and making his way towards his locker.

_When did life get so messed up_?, he thought to himself as he threw his books into his locker, watching as Quinn stood at her locker, a few rows down, cradling her small, three-month, baby bump. She looked sad, depressed, and confused. Puck wanted to go over there, cradle her in his arms, and tell her that he _loved _her, tell her that everything would be alright, tell her that he would do _everything _in his power to be a good dad to their baby.

But he couldn't. It was _their _baby, _their _daughter—but she was _not _his girlfriend and, publicly, to everyone's knowledge, it was Finn's baby. The whole thing was turning out to be one big _lie_—their lives were turning out to be one big lie.

He wanted to take the burden away from Finn, the guy was his best friend. He _wanted _to reveal Quinn's lie.

"_If you love me at all, you won't tell anyone, even after the baby goes up for adoption."_

He did love her, so he promised. And he _hated _it. It hurt _so _freaking much _every day_ to see Quinn and _Finn_ together, to see _Finn _talking to Quinn's tiny bump. Even when Quinn let him touch her baby bump or let them talk or sing to their daughter, it was _always _in secret and he was _always _still playing second fiddle to _Finn. _

Finn got _everything_. Wasn't it his turn now?

Puck slammed his locker shut and made his way towards the choir room where he was supposed to start rehearsing with Mercedes on their glee club ballad assignment.

As he entered the room, Mercedes was huddled over the piano, looking at some sheet music.

"What are we singing?" he inquired, walking up behind her.

The chocolate-skinned diva turned around and handed him the music.

"'_Lean On Me_'," Mercedes responded. "Learn your part quick, because in a few minutes everyone is meeting up in here, so we can practice together before we perform for Finn and Quinn."

Puck shook his head, not _exactly_ comprehending what was going on here.

"Wait, _what?_" he asked, walking across the room and back. "I thought we were supposed to sing it as a _duet _for the entire glee club?"

Mercedes shook his head.

"No, we decided that we would use our assignment to help cheer Finn and Quinn up," the diva informed him. "Quinn just got thrown out of her house, Finn is having troubles with his job—they're both going through a really rough patch with Quinn's pregnancy and all…" she drifted off at Puck's facial expression. He looked infuriated. To her, he had no reason to be, "…_Finn's_ been getting-"

Puck slammed his fist down on the black piano top.

"_Enough_!" he screamed, scaring Mercedes just a bit, as she jumped three-feet backwards. "He's gets the pity, he gets the _girl_—"

Mercedes gave him a cold, harsh look.

"_What_ thehell is your _problem_?" she snapped back at him.

It was _now _or _never_. Maybe, Mercedes would keep a secret—_maybe_, she wouldn't tell anyone. He hoped so because he _had _to tell someone.

He stared down at the grown for a few seconds before looking back up at Mercedes.

"Finn's _not _the father," Puck made clear, "_I am._"

Mercedes sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Oh, dear God," she mumbled, before turning back to face the Mohawk-haired boy. "Let's get one thing straight right now. You _are _Quinn's baby daddy and that baby will always, _biologically_, be your kid. _But _Quinn chose Finn to be a _father_."

The last part stung him. His dad had been a dead-beat, never around for him or his little sister, Sarah, but he didn't and would _never _roll that way. He could be _more _than the baby-daddy, the guy who knocked Quinn up. But he didn't have a chance to respond before _Finn _came whirling in.

Finn, unknown to Mercedes and Puck, had been standing outside, waiting for Quinn, because Rachel had told both of them to be there at 3:30 P.M., for a special glee club meeting.

At first Finn's face was pale. He hadn't fully comprehended what he had just heard.

"Wait, _what_?" the six-foot-three teenage boy mumbled from the other side of the room.

Mercedes backed up, putting herself out of the middle of whatever might go down. As Finn watched Mercedes back up, a million memories went flying through his head.

"_I'm pregnant."_

"_I-I-I'm the father?"_

"_You're not doing spit to take care of it."_

"_Like hell I would."_

""_We're baking!"_

Puck looking made all the time when he saw them together. Puck and Quinn backing in the Home-Ec room. Puck and Quinn talking in the hallway all the time. Puck handing Quinn money after the bake sale.

All those little moments that he thought were nothing…they were all _something_.

Puck waited for Finn to punch his face in. As much as he hated Fin for how baby everyone felt for him over the last few weeks, he kind of knew he deserved it.

But Finn didn't move.

"Dude?" Puck whispered, trying to get some reaction out of Finn, because no reaction at all was _way _scarier than an '_angry, red-faced, whirling into the room to punch him' _Finn.

Finn shook his head in confusion.

"Why did you do it—sleep with Quinn?" the dark-haired boy asked quietly, on the verge of tears. "You're _supposed _to be my best friend, the person I can always depend on…"

Finn was so lost into thought and confusion that he didn't even hear several of the other glee club members walk into the choir room. They all stood there, watching the showdown between the quarterback and the linebacker.

Puck sighed.

"Because _I love her_," Puck responded, simply. "I have _always _loved her—ever since that day, when I first met her in kindergarten."

Finn swallowed and sighed. He wanted to be made at Puck, but he just couldn't. He _knew _that feeling. _That _feeling that you love someone and would do anything for them. Finn felt that with Rachel (who was not his girlfriend). He couldn't be mad at Puck when he had done similar things. He could, though, be mad that Puck knocked his girlfriend up. And he was, but he wasn't going to take it out on him. The truth has sucked all of the fighting and energy out of him. He felt used, stressed, and upset.

"Has anyone seen Finn? He was supposed to meet me outside the choir room…"

Everyone turned to the source of the question.

_Quinn. _

She was standing in the doorway of the room, in a pair of dark-wash jeans, ballet flatts, a yellow flow-y tank-top that perfectly accented her small baby bump, and a white sweater. Her golden-hair fell perfectly down her shoulders. She looked stressed, though she seemed to be putting on a fairly brave face. She was the only one, in that room, that had no idea of how her life was going to chance in a matter of minutes.

Now, Finn was face-to-face with Quinn.

There was so much he wanted to say—so many things he wanted to yell. But there was only one thing he said, but it was something that meant many things.

"The least you could have done was tell me the truth."

In that moment, everything was out there on the line—the truth, the lies, the secrets, the relationships in this mess were all _over_. It all came undone in a single instant.

Finn walked out of the choir room, a single man, with a load of his chest.

Quinn didn't say anything. She just plopped down in a chair.

Puck felt the awkwardness in the air. He had to put a stop to it as well as the stressed, confused, and depressed look on the mother of his child's face. He signaled for Mercedes to get the group together. Then, he signaled for the musicians.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong. I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on…_

Quinn looked up at him with her hazel-green eyes and, for a moment, he swore he saw a smile escape her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I really enjoyed writing this one. I don't know why—I guess it just came together all so well.<strong>

**Anyways, **_**PLEASE **_**review! And leave your prompts! :) **


	12. Mothers

**So, I'm sorry. It has been since late November since I've updated this story. It was not intentional, trust me. I have been so busy with writing papers for school and homework and being incredibly busy with our school's musical. **

**And I have six WIPs (and I don't understand why I ever chose to have six ongoing one's at the same time.) Though, I've neglected updating many of them, my last update was the beginning of February on one of them. **

**Now, I'm on Spring Break this week, so I actually have time to try and update all of them. If the inspiration strikes (or I sit down at the computer and force myself to type out a chapter/prompt). **

**Anyways, the prompt is from **_**im a gleek1994**_**:**_**there could be a parent teacher interviews at school and quinn is crying and Puck's mother finds her but quinn didnt know she was his mother and she talks to her about her situations and mentions finn and then his mother puts all the pieces together. that would be awesome. :)**_

**Two small notes. Ruth and Quinn have never met before now. And this is set pre-Preggers.**

* * *

><p><em>Mothers<em>

Ruth Puckerman sighed in relief as she exited Mrs. Thompson's classroom. The silent-ness of the hallway was great to walk into, especially after sitting and listening to her son's teachers talk about "how he pays not enough attention" and "he is quite a dreamer and the fact that he "stares at Miss Fabray during Spanish and Physics way too much."

Noah was a good kid, she knew that. She had raised him that way. But she was not naïve. Ruth knew her son had a rebellious streak within him—that he had what she liked to call a "girl obsession." But she also knew every time she was told Puck had been staring at the Fabray girl too much, that he was going to fall in love with the right girl someday—that he was going to mature much more, get married, and start a family in the future. She knew her son was capable of not only loving, but also great things. In time, she hoped he would realize this.

As Ruth turned the corner, towards the front door of the school, she heard a noise—something that sounded like someone crying and trying to hold back sobs, but not successfully doing so. As both a mom and a nurse, her instinct reaction was to make sure whoever was crying was alright. So, she spun on her heels and moved in the direction of the sound. Within minutes, her sight fell upon a blonde girl in a William McKinley High School cheerleading uniform, sitting on the floor of a deserted hallway, right outside the ladies restroom.

A thousand thoughts flitted through Ruth Puckerman's head.

_Is she alright? _

_Is she upset over a bad break-up?_

_Is she hurt? _

_Is she pregnant?_

Her last thought was confirmed as she started down at the stack of boxes peering out from the teenage girl's athletic bag, along with three tests that all had faded pink plus signs.

Nurse mode kicked in instantly.

"Are you alright? What's your name?"

_What a stupid question to ask. Of course she is not alright. She's sixteen and pregnant—that is a teenager's worst nightmare_, Ruth thought to herself.

The young girl looked up, blinking back the tears that surrounded her hazel-green eyes. It looked like the teenager did not know what to say. Almost like she has rarely (or even never) been asked that question before.

"Quinn. I—I—," the girl stuttered. But she could not finish. Besides not knowing what to say, it was true that she had never been asked that question very often. In the Fabray home, you do not talk about your feelings or let them be known—you shove them off to the side.

She threw herself into Ruth's arms sobbing.

Ruth embraced the girl with a slight surprise.

"_Shh_. It is going to be okay. I _promise_," Ruth spoke, trying her best to calm the WMHS cheerleader. "Do your parents know?"

The blonde girl shook her head 'no', inching backwards.

"What about your boyfriend?"

The girl did not respond this time. She diverted her face to the lockers across the hall.

"Honey, I am a nurse. It's alright."

But again, the girl gave no reply.

A million thoughts flew again thought the older woman's mind.

Did the girl—Quinn—not know the baby's father's identity? Had she been…but Ruth could not bring herself to think of that one. Had she already been kicked out of her home?

"My boyfriend, Finn, cannot know. He never can. Or at least not all of it," the golden-haired girl began, her eyes pleading that Ruth would keep the secret she was about to tell her. "He is not the father—his best friend, Puck, is."

In that moment, it felt as if the whole world stopped turning. Ruth began putting two and two together. This girl was Quinn _Fabray_. The girl that her son seemed to be madly in love with, according to his teachers.

"—I slept with him. The worst part was, I knew one-hundred and ten percent what I was doing, even though I tried to blame it on the alcohol. I _love _him—I cannot help it and I am not completely sure why—but I do not want to lose Finn. He is such a _good _guy. And as much as I love Puck, I know I can count on Finn to be there."

The whole conversation started to blur in Ruth's mind.

Puck.

_Puckerman_.

Noah "Puck" Puckerman.

_Her son_.

Her son was going to become a father. At _sixteen_.

"—And I just do not know what to do! Lie to Finn and tell him it is his? I am not going to lie, I thought about it for a few seconds. But I have never actually slept with him before. Though he still might believe me but no one else would. I just—I am not sure how to tell the truth here."

He was going to become a father to his best friend's girlfriend's baby.

Ruth sat down, the room beginning to spin. She could not answer this girl or tell her how to solve her problems. She wanted to be able to. She did not want to be in this position.

But she should not complain, Quinn had it so much worse.

Before Ruth could move along, give advice, or say anything at all, a couple of familiar footsteps sounded in the hallway. But it was the sound of that familiar voice that made both Quinn and Ruth jump.

"_Quinn? Mrs. Puckerman?_"

To Ruth, that was a voice she had heard for years, mixed with her son's laughter. A voice she had heard grow from childhood to now.

To Quinn, it was the voice of her boyfriend. The guy she thought was so perfect—the guy she thought she had loved.

The golden-haired girl looked at him as Ruth stood up and moved away from the conversation.

"_I'm sorry_," she whispered, clinging to her cheerleading bad as if it was her only method of life support.

Finn stared at her with a disgusted look.

"I can't—" But he could not find the words. "I just—we are _done_. Don't talk to me. Don't try to say anything to me in the hallway. I just—I need some time."

Quinn wanted to hug him—do something to change everything she had done. But she couldn't. She sobbed uncontrollably, trying to push herself up, saying over and over that she was sorry. But that was not going to make Finn come back to her. And she knew that.

As the golden boy of William McKinley High School walked away, Ruth came back around the corner, offering support for the crying girl. And in that moment, Quinn did not care that the woman had neglected to tell her that she was Puck's mother—honestly, she felt that much better that everything was out in the open now.

_Sort of. _

Kind of.

_Maybe. _

Mistakes were made. The good girl fell for the bad boy. But wasn't that the typical high school love story ending? Maybe so, but Quinn's life now was far from a fairytale.

But that moment, hours later, when Puck's arms encircled her waist and he whispered, that _they could make it through together_, she began to feel that _maybe_, just maybe, she—they—would be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't my best. I know. <strong>

**Prompt and Review! I'm trying to get to all of your prompts. Most of the one's already, I can do. There's a few that are going to have to take me a little research back to that moment and a few others that are **_**very **_**similar, so I am putting them together in the same chapter. **

**And I'm sorry for mistakes/errors. I glanced over it briefly to see if there were any huge grammatical errors, otherwise, I didn't edit really. **

**Review please. :)**


	13. Right

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated since the spring! **

**Glee this season has been...well, _interesting _to say the least. Quinn is becoming unlikable (which is said, because she's one of my favorite characters) because of Ryan's stupid writing. Quick isn't there (except for that cuteness in 4x09: _Thanksgiving_). Finchel and Klaine are...well...I won't say it because it hurts too much. However, I know at least that Klaine is_ forever endgame _and RIB has confirmed it, so at least I feel better knowing that (and the Christmas episode/White Christmas adorableness!). :D **

**Enough with my rambling, drumroll please *cue drumroll*, here is the newest prompt installment! **

**Prompt: **_**MademoiselleFantastique: **__**Could you please write a scene in where Quinn and Judy (her mom) meet each other again, after her parents kicked her out. Judy knows about Quinns "mistake" with Puck but she didn't want to tell somebody 'cause she wanted to let her dauhghter do the "right" in her opinion. But instead of Puck, Judy sees Quinn with Finn, searching for baby clothes. So Judy tells Finn the truth, which makes him sad. But he doesn't break up with Quinn, he wants to hear the truth from her. So he plays like he doesn't know something until he hears the truth from her and Puck**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: This is set between Ballad and Matress. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do, however, own my own writing. :) <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Right<strong>_

"An _Ohio State _baby jersey! That's _so cool! Look, Quinn!_"

Quinn rolled her eyes at Finn's over-excitement at the item he found. She shook her head '_no'_, despite Finn's consistent protest. Despite how much he wanted the shirt, her silence was enough to stop him, so he placed the jersey back on the rack.

Finn shuffled his feet,shoving his hands in his jean pockets. "Quinn, are you okay? You've been distant lately. Overly quiet, I would say."

The golden-haired girl took a deep breath, muttering out the words: "I'm fine."

_How many lies does that make it now, Quinn? Can't count them anymore? You've told too many. He's going to find out eventually. You might be a pretty little liar now, but all good things must come to an end, _she kept reminding herself (or more so, her conscious did).

Lies. They were what kept her world from drastically falling apart more so than it already had. Was it for the better? She definitely thought so. Well, she had at one point. Months ago, when she had made the decision to lie to Finn and tell him that this baby was his, when really it was his best friend Puck's daughter, she had thought it would be the best option. The day she found out she was pregnant, she had weighed her options. As she sat on the bathroom floor months ago, in a mess of tears, she thought of Puck, who, in her eyes, was unreliable, irresponsible, and a womanizer. Finn, though not exactly bright, was faithful, loving, and obedient. Finn would stand by her during and after the baby was born, after she had given her baby up for adoption, not only providing her with a constant in her life, but also keeping him far away from man-hands Rachel Berry. Was this a risky choice? Yes, it was, but Quinn also saw it as the better choice. It's not like anyone other than she and Puck would ever know the true paternity of her baby. Puck had promised her when she told him that if he truly loved her and this baby he would keep his mouth shut.

_Finn will never know. Don't worry. He will never find out, _she reminded herself, smoothing the edge of her blue baby-doll dress out.

She walked away from her boyfriend, content on heading to the magazine section while her boyfriend looked at whatever he wanted.

_"Quinnie?"_

The voice rang out from behind her, a mixture of confusion and pleading.

"Mom?" she turned around, knowing Finn was probably well over in men's clothing section by now. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Because you're my baby girl. And I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Last time I checked, you and dad were the ones to kick me out."

"Oh, sweetheart," Judy Fabray sighed, eyes flickering back-and-forth from the floor to her daughter's face. "Your father...he's just..."

Quinn rolled her eyes, trying not to care, even though it was fairly obvious that she did.

"Just tell me whatever you have to say. And then, I have to go find Finn."

Judy shook her head. "Yes, I saw Finn with you looking at the baby clothes. I was slightly dissapointed in that."

"What the hel-_why would you..._why would you care? We are looking for clothes for the baby to send to the adoptive mother after my baby is born."

Judy Fabray pursed her lips. "I know the truth Quinn. I know that the Puckerman boy is the real father of your baby."

Quinn stopped cold. For a moment, she could not breathe.

_Nonononono. _

It couldn't go down this way. Not now. Not today. How did she even-

"-I heard you talking with him on the phone a week before your father threw you out. I had brought some laundry to your room, I stopped when I heard you talking on the phone. Speaker-phone to be exact. I don't think you knew I was home. And I wouldn't have eavesdropped, usually, but I heard the word _pregnant _and then the rest of the conversation between you and Noah or Puck or whatever you call him."

Still shaken up a bit that someone other than she and Puck knew her secret, Quinn looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

_"So, you knew. You knew_ that I was _pregnant _and you didn't admit it."

"I didn't own up to what I knew. I, once again, let your father overpower me in control, afraid of what I could lose. That was a mistake and I will admit that. But you need to own up to your lies and secrets as well, _Quinn_. You need to do right in telling that Hudson boy the truth and putting him out of his misery and his scared state. This is your situation, this is Puck's situation. This is _not_a burden you should be placing on some young naive sixteen year old boy who—pardon my language—is scared shitless that he is going to become a father, when really he is not."

Quinn crossed her arms defensively. "Or _what_? You'll tell him? It's not like he will believe you."

"_You _need to do _right _Quinn. I will only do as I see _fit_."

And with that, Judy Fabray turned and walked away, towards the checkout line.

The golden-haired girl stared in utter disbelief as she watched her mother walk away.

Regaining her composure, she reminded herself that she need not be worries about her mother. Finn was way across the store, far from Judy Fabray's path. And she said Quinn had to do right. It wasn't like her mother was going to tell him when her specific words had said that she wanted Quinn to tell him the truth. Nothing would happen, unless Quinn wanted it to. Therefore, it would stay exactly the way it is now.

But if she truly believed what she was telling herself, why did she seem so afraid?

"Ready to go, Quinn?" Finn's voice rang out from behind her, his tone slightly different, yet still the same at all once.

She knew that she ultimately was in control.

If only she had known what had happened when her mother had walked away.

xxx

She could not take it anymore. The lies, the secrets, the guilt, the _everything. _If that damn conversation with her mother had never happened, if she had never figured it all out, would agree still have felt this way?

Quinn stared down at her ballet flatts and then up at her locker. She did not know what to do.

Snatching her phone from the top shelf of her locker, she quickly typed out a text.

TO: PUCK  
>FROM: QUINN FABRAY<br>SENT AT 2:45 PM

_ Meet me in the choir room ASAP. We need to talk. _

She had been doing a lot of thinking lately. Not only thinking about what her mother said and the lies she had told and the secrets she was keeping, but also about the reality of the situation as well as her feelings towards certain individuals.

Clutching her phone, Quinn made her way to the choir room, where Puck was already sitting, waiting for her.

"So, we need to talk?"

The golden-haired girl nodded, nervously twisting her hands. "I have two things to say."

Puck motioned for her to continue.

"First and foremost...well...," Quinn took a deep breath, then began to tell him the whole story of how she ran into her mother and how her mother knew what had happened and that he was the father. She continued to tell about how her mother's words of _"doing right" _continuously played over and over in her mind. "...And I have come to the conclusion that _I have to tell him_. And_ I need you _there with me."

Quinn sat down next to him, expectantly waiting his reply.

Puck ran his hand through his Mohawk and sighed. "Of course I will be there with you, I told you from the beginning that I am with you and _our _baby girl one-hundred-and-ten percent. _We can do this." _

Quinn nodded, still fidgeting. "Great. That's great. Thank you."

"What else did you want to tell me?" Puck questioned. "You said there were two things."

"Right. Yes. Well, I..." she drifted off, gaining the nerve. "I...uh…well…_I love you._"

Puck didn't say anything at first, making her very nervous. She shouldn't have said anything. She had just been thinking the last few days about _that _night and how she really had _not _been drunk. How that night was controlled by her emotions and true feelings that she hadn't wanted to admit back then in fear of his ability to be faithful and—

"I love you."

And those three words and eight-letters in reply made her feel so much better in that moment.

xxx

Quinn approached Finn's locker tentatively, with Puck a couple of steps behind her.

Finn looked up at the two as he slid a boom into his locker.

"Hey Quinn. Hey dude," Finn began. "What's up?"

Quinn was nervously fidgeting with her hands again, twisting them back and forth.

"I have something to tell you and I'm sorry that I-I didn't tell you before. It is just that I was scared and that I didn't trust Puck to be there but I learned that he would be and-you know what, there are _no excuses _for what I did. I am _so sorry, Finn._"

The Hudson boy stared at her.

Quinn stopped rambling and took a deep breath. "_Puck is the father of my baby. _Not you."

Quinn expected him to start screaming at her, punching Puck, throwing things, storming off down the hallway. She did _not _expect him to react calmly (or more so, in a slightly angry-calm manner) shut his locker.

Even more so, she did not expect him to sternly mutter out, _"I know." _

Blinking her eyes several times, she whispered, _"What?" _

He turned to face the two parents-to-be. "I saw your mom when we were at the store the other day. She told me that I deserved to know and that I could do what I wanted with the information. I could both get really angry then and leave you or I could wait for you to own up to it. And it took two weeks, but you did."

Brushing a golden-curl behind her ear, then placing her hand on her baby bump, she murmured, "So you're not mad?"

Finn took a deep breath. "No, actually I am _furious. _But I got angry and then decided that I would wait to see if you at least had the decency to tell me within a month."

Quinn didn't know what to say. "I am _so _sorry, Finn."

Finn shook his head, stuffing his hands in pockets. "_We're done_. But you probably figure that out on your own. You clearly don't love me. And you know that I'm not in love with you either and that I've fallen in love with Rachel, which scared you didn't it?"

With that, the tall boy turned and left, leaving Puck and Quinn on their own.

That seemed to be the pattern in her life, didn't it?

Puck took her hand, turning her towards him. "Like I said, you have me and I love you. And _our daughter. _And we _can _do this."

Quinn loves Puck. Finn loves Rachel. But in high school it's about storybook endings and fairytales coming true. At least to Quinn Fabray. She had lost a lot from the moment she had announced she was pregnant and wanted nothing more than to hold onto what little bit of sureness she had left. So she lied and continued playing that so-called game. But what she hadn't known then, which she knew now, was the true alternative had been the better option all along.

_We can do this. _

And she knew they most definitely could.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so, so, so sorry, I haven't updated in forever! I've been <em>so busy <em>with AP/Honors classes and other writing. Then, when I tried to prioritize all my different WIPs, I sat my prompt-fic aside a little bit, because it doesn't have a consistent storyline-each chapter is an individual story. **

**With that, I hope to update it a lot more! I loved writing this chapter. Each chapter is so similar, yet so different to me, because, like with this one Finn was a different kind of angry, Quinn was more nervous and guilty, which I liked exploring. And then, it ends with the lovely Quick (and Finchel, in a way).**

**(And did any of you Chuck/Blair Gossip Girl fans, catch my three-words, eight letters reference to their wedding vows in the series finale?! :) I love Chair and ship them so much!) **

** Please review! :)**


	14. Time

**Here are my apologies once more for waiting two and a half months on this fic. I've been incredibly busy with AP/Honors classes, other writing, and extra curriculars. **

**Glee this season is...interesting. I'm waiting for Klaine to get back together (and they will soon). And I'm so happy Finn and Rachel will soon be reuniting after she finally broke up with Brody. And I love Kurt, Santana, and Rachel all living together in NYC! The music is good too. (Season 3 is still my favorite.) **

**As for Quinn...all I'm going to say is that they are terrible at writing her character, unless their intention is for her to be crazy. Like everyone else, I miss the old late S1, early S2, late S3 Quinn. **

**I JUST WANT QUICK TO BE TOGETHER. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this prompt! The thing I've been stuck with is how to vary it a bit since many of mine I write so Quinn seems really sorry to begin with, she knows she loves Puck, but Finn too, and then Quick gets together in the end and Finchel...and well that's kind of here too, but it's a little bit different than usual at the same time. **

**Enjoy! **

_**Prompt: xojb049xo: "...you could do one where at the ultrasound finn realizes that the time when they were in the hot tub and the time when the baby was conceived don't match up."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Glee. Never have, never will, sadly. I do, however, own my own writing. :)

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Time<strong>_

There are always those particular moments in time: those moments that you want to take back or restart, undo your mistake and start over. But that is not always possible, which only furthers your path down a darker road compiled of scandals and lies.

And that's where Quinn Fabray found herself. She was down a dark path of lies and she could not turn back now. It was not just the fact that she was sixteen and _pregnant_ that made the judge and jury of her conscience go crazy. She had _cheated_...and it wasn't like she had cheated on a homework assignment (she wouldn't do _that_ anyway and not just because she was smarter than most people at William McKinley High School) and she could admit what she had done wrong and in a couple of weeks everything would fine...she was facing _infidelity_. She hadn't been faithful to her boyfriend. She slept with someone else. Someone who partook in creating the life inside of her. She was pregnant with her boyfriend's best friend's baby. And she couldn't bring herself tell her boyfriend.

So she lied, fighting off the instincts she had that told her not to.

_Lies and infidelity...what the hell were you thinking, Quinn?!_, her conscious kicked in, scolding her as she sat in the doctor's office next to her boyfriend who, despite what they had written on the document, was the un-biological father-to-be.

But she _had _to lie. She couldn't do this on her own and she felt like she couldn't trust the real father to be there. _Puck _was a womanizer who gallivanted around with his pool-cleaning business. _Finn _was absolutely faithful and would stay with her. She had thought this all out. Finn was the guy she wanted.

"_Quinn Fabray_," the nurse called from the opened door.

The golden-haired girl turned her head, slowly getting up, her cheerleading uniform skirt swishing behind her as she made her way to the room. She looked behind her to make sure Finn was still there, like she was expecting him to run.

They sat down, Quinn lying on her back, Finn sitting in the chair next to her. The nurse warned her that the gel might be a little cold as she pressed the machine onto Quinn's barely visible baby bump.

"There is the baby," the nurse explained, turning to the two teenagers.

Quinn felt her eyes welling up with tears, for more reasons than one. First: the emotion of seeing her child for the first time. Second: the guilt she had once she saw the _look _on Finn's face. One of tenderness and love. For a brief moment, she wished she could turn the clock back and tell him. But it was too late now. And then she thought of Puck. Puck would never get to see the baby with her here. He would never get to address this child as his own to anyone but her. And it made her feel absolutely terrible. Did she have feelings for Puck? She wasn't sure. Maybe. She had known him since kindergarten. They were best friends from then to fourth grade. But everything had changed and now they were sophomores in high school and she _just didn't know. _Maybe she did like him. But Finn...Finn was reliable. She could trust him.

"It's going to be alright, Quinn. I promise. We'll make it through this," Finn mumbled, nervously, mistaking Quinn's emotional reaction.

The nurse handed him the ultrasound picture "Here's the photo. Her due date is listed on it. May 30th."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's this up here?" He asked, positing to the date listed above the due date.

The nurse took a look at the picture. "Oh, that's the conception date. When the baby was likely conceived, give or take three days."

_Quinn Fabray, D.O.B.: 3/27/93 _

_Due Date: May 30th, 2010. _

_Conception date: September 29th, 2009. _

Quinn sucked it her breath, holding it in fear.

_Nononono, it cannot go down this way!, _she thought in a panic. Thoughts flew around her mind, which only made her more confused-confused about everything. _Maybe he won't remember and everything will be alright. _

But the look on Finn's face told her it wasn't going to be. "There must be a mistake, it was August 27th."

The thing about secrets and lies is that everyone has one. That includes Finn Hudson. His wasn't as scandalous or life-altering as Quinn's, but the only reason he knew the date was because he kissed Rachel Berry was the day following.

The nurse shook her head. "The machine is accurate. She isn't that far along. There is no possible way, sir."

There was a beat of silence in the OBGYN room as Finn froze, unmoving.

Quinn wanted to say something. But she waited—waited for her whole world to change.

After several minutes, after the nurse had left the room, Finn turned his head towards Quinn, staring directly into her eyes with a pained expression on his face.

"Did you lie to me? Was the whole hot-tub story a lie? Can you even conceive a child with swim-suits on, without actually going all-the-way?" Finn's voice filled the room.

Quinn breathed out, grabbing his hand. "Finn, I..."

"Don't lie to me anymore. Don't you think I at least deserve that?!"

Quinn nodded hesitantly, on the verge of tears.

"Was it Puck?" he questioned, his eyes never leaving hers.

_How the hell did he guess that well?_, Quinn thought in shock.

She took a step back, lowering her eyes. The memory of that night came flooding back to her. Her dress draped across the floor of her room, his shirt and other clothes at the end of the end of her bed. The way she woke up to find him still there. How his arm had been draped around her when she had awoken. Then his cell phone beeping cut the moment short.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

"I knew it. That phone call was from me. I called to tell him that I had kissed Rachel again," Finn muttered, hurt. "I heard you whisper something in the background. I, mean, I didn't know it was you. I just heard a girl. But given the dialogue and that date on the photo, I know it was you with him."

Quinn shook head, now realizing that the call had been Finn and not another person. It took another moment for her to realize another thing he had said. _He kissed Rachel. More than once. _"You're just saying that you kissed Rachel to hurt me!"

Finn threw his hands up in the air, standing up angrily. "I actually did. But even if I didn't, you'll never know that."

He stormed out of the room, signaling that their year relationship and even their friendship was over.

"Finn, _wait!_" she cried out. "_I'm so sorry, Finn._ I'm _so_ sorry!"

Everyone makes mistakes, but, sometimes, those mistakes can cost people. And it cost her dearly. She hadn't just lost Finn, but the respect of people around her likely.

Filling out a new set of papers, with only her name on them now, leaving the space of _father_ blank at the moment, Quinn thought about her bad choices. It wasn't the fact that Quinn _loved _Finn that made her do what she did. (She knows in her mind that if she had really loved him, she wouldn't have cheated on him, much less lied to him about her baby's paternity.) It was her fear of losing him, for good, as both a lover and a friend. (And losing him to Rachel Berry was the hardest thought all of that).

But she did. And now, as she handed the forms back to the nurse, she was putting those self-conceded thoughts behind her. _Starting fresh. _She had no idea if her new beginning be would include a boy or she would be a single mother on her own. But one thing she did know was that if she changed her HBIC ways, she would be a lot better off in the long run.

_Beep, beep!, _she heard her text message notice ring, which compelled her to look down at her phone.

_FROM: NOAH 'PUCK' PUCKERMAN_

_TO: QUINN FABRAY_

_SENT AT 4:45 P.M. EST._

_I'm always going to be here for you. And for our child. Just remember that. I really do love both of you. I never was lying about that._

And in that moment, Quinn felt a surge of hope fill her. She remembered a song she heard on the radio once, something that went along the lines of: _you can't always get what you want, but if you try sometimes, you know you just might find: you get what you need. _

Quinn scribbled something onto the form. Then, holding her head up high, she exited the doctor's office.

Her new beginning was just about to start.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>

**Also, just note that I know Beth's birthday is June 8th, but it seemed on the show that Quinn was likely a bit overdue, so I made her due date coincide with that. **

**Okay, so people have been asking me to write a prompt where Finn finds out when Beth is born. Like right after Quinn gives birth. I originally said that I wasn't really going to do prompts that went past the Sectionals episode. But if you guys want to see this, tell me. And I'll figure out somehow, or you can leave some ideas, as how to get Puck into the birth too, because I want him to be there somehow. It would suck for him if he wasn't. **

**Please review! And prompt. **


	15. Truth

**Hi, all. It's been a couple months. I've had a crazy busy schedule and now I'm in my senior year so that makes it even busier. **

**This all being said, this is final chapter of this prompt-fic. I always intended to make it longer, but after awhile I learned that there were only so many ways to tell this story as separate scenarios. The scenarios and storylines start to blend together and it starts to become a tad repetitive. That and I've had six WIPs and one other is coming to an end, this one is, and one is six chapters from the end, so it will decrease the amount of work/update expectations right now. And after Cory's death and Finn's death, I feel it is appropriate to end here. (I'm not saying I'm not writing Finn anymore, that's totally not what I'm saying at all, because I will.) R.I.P. Cory Monteith (1982-2013). Pray for Lea and his family. (And can I say how beautiful the tribute episode was? I bawled the entire time.) **

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, the wonderful prompts, and all your wonder-fullness. Maybe, someday, in the future, I'll open the fic back up-maybe. But as now it is completed. If you'd like to continue to read Quick fics of mine, I will be continuing my Quick fic **_**This is Our Path, We Walk it Together **_**at some point** **(thought it's not first on my update list). **

**Again thank you all! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt from <em>Anonymous: Hey may you please write one about quinn catching Rachel and Finn making out in the auditorium and tells him because she was ** and realized she lost him for good and puck was following her to keep am eye on her like he always does because he's always worried about her and their baby And In the end they be together<em>**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Truth<strong>_

You think she would have learned by now that lying would get her nowhere. She had watched her sister go years doing so and she ended up in an unhappy marriage that resulted in divorce. She watched her father lie through his teeth to get the buisness deals he wanted, which resulted in him being one of the most despised men in corporate work. She watched her mother sink back, lying to save her marriage and reputation. But, despite all of this, she did it anyway. She felt she didn't have a choice. (_She should have learned by now, she always had a choice_.) She needed the perfect image. She needed someone to rely on. (_One thing she had learned by now is that her family was less than reliable about anything_.)

And she couldn't trust Puck. (_He womanized every girl in the school, even that troll Rachel-freaking-Berry_.) So, she lied.

It was as simple as that. (_Was it really that simple?) _

Stressed, Quinn leaned up against her locker, holding her books to her chest as the other students stared at her, whispering to each other about the rumors they've heard, creating their own version of her reality and her lie.

"_Yes, I'm pregnant, people! Geez. Keep on moving." _She wanted to scream, but she didn't. She had an image of strength and perfection she needed to maintain. This image was everything to her.

She glanced down at her phone.

_Hey, I know you don't want to talk right now, but I'm here for you. For our baby. And I love you both. _

_Sent 3:52 P.M. EST from NOAH _

For a moment she almost crumbled, but then she remembered why she couldn't. (_You can't trust him, yet what are you doing?) _She gripped her phone wishing, for a second that she could turn back time, to change what she did. But she couldn't. And she couldn't admit it. She had one small ounce of dignity left and one person to rely on. (_She had already lost everything else, couldn't she just keep those two small things?) _

_Snap out of it, Quinn, _she reminded herself, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear.

Finn. She needed to find him. He had messaged her earlier telling her that he needed to work on a song for Glee club, so she believed that the auditorium would be the best place to find him.

She held her books right to her chest as she walked along the corridor, pushing the wooden door open that led to the auditorium. (_Finn would make everything alright, wouldn't he?_) That door would lead her towards her secure future. (_If only she knew how wrong she was.) _

Quinn expected to find her boyfriend entranced in what she thought would be a harmless eighties song. But when she adds one plus one, she knows he isn't flying solo up on the stage_. _

But that's not what triggers her response. Berry had always been too attached to her Finn. It was their lips colliding. It was Finn's look at the small girl. It was the words she heard escape from their lips-more inparticular, _his. _

And she snaps. It's like waterfall, or, really, a whirlwind of anger.

"I slept with Puck. The baby is his."

The facades gone, the secrets are out-it just comes out of her, all this pent up anger and emotion. (It takes those eight little words to change everything ultimately.)

And then he is furious, steaming silently, before spewing off about everything. Finally, he storms off the stage, not before muttering out, "_We are done_!"

And suddenly he isn't _her _Finn anymore. (_She's left in a pool of her own truth to deal with and she doesn't know how to deal. She doesn't understand how she went from being the princess to Berry winning the heart of the quarterback_.)

And she's left in tears.

What's next?

For the first time in her life since the pink plus sign had appeared, her future seemed so uncertain.

"Quinn?"

A voice echoed through the auditorium. She turned to find the Mohawk-haired boy standing behind her.

She threw herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest, letting her facade fade. The thing about image, at least in her case, is that it's the farthest thing from the truth. As her front crumbled down around her, her feelings of hatred disappeared.

"You know, Fabray. I wasn't ever lying when I said I loved you."

Quinn let out a small laugh, wiping her tear-stained face. "I know."

"I'm not talking about just this past year. I'm talking about our whole lives."

She's confused for a second before she realizes what he's talking about. _(It happened eleven years, one-hundred and thirty two months, fourth thousand and fifteen days ago.)_ The memory becomes fresh in her mind once more. (_"Hi, I'm Noah, but those weirdos over there have decided Puck is a name. I'm five. Do you wanna be my best friend?" "I'm Quinn. I'm five too. And sure.") _She giggles at the thought of their first meeting that day in kindergarten before resting on the memory of his words. (_"Noah loves Quinn! Noah loves Quinn!" the boys taunted. A young Puck simply shrugged. She looked at him in wonder. "What the hey-Quinn, I love you. Wanna get married?" "Sure! As long as Santana can design my dress! I promised her that during coloring time.") _

Everything had seemed so simple at five years old. It was all about learning the principles of honesty and innocent relationships. Five year old Puck and Quinn had no clue of messy turns their life would take from a couple of summer nights. The life they would create together. When they were five it was about coloring books and juice boxes. Now they're sixteen and it's all about unplanned teenage pregnancies and the fall-outs they are dealing with.

But maybe something could be learned from her childhood memories. _Honesty is the best policy. _The moment Finn walked out of her life in this sense, she had felt a rush of emotions. But above all she felt a rush of something she's never felt before. As she laced her hand through Puck's she breathed a sigh of relief. (_No one was ever lying when they said the truth would set you free.) _

_**fin. **_


End file.
